Distancia entre nosotros
by Lisssa Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan está segura que los ricos son solo buenos para gastar dinero en cosas inútiles, como las muñecas de porcelana de la tienda de su madre. Así que cuando Edward Cullen entra a la tienda, Bella necesita mirarlo una sola vez para saber que es rico. A pesar de ser encantador, es lo suficientemente lista para saber que su interés por ella no durará.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Mis ojos hacen un agujero en la página. Debería saber esto. Generalmente puedo analizar una ecuación de ciencia con facilidad, pero la respuesta no está viniendo a mí. Suena la campana de la puerta. Meto rápidamente mi tarea bajo el mostrador y miro hacia arriba. Un chico con un celular en la mano camina hacia dentro.

Eso es nuevo.

No la parte del celular, pero sí la del chico. No es que los hombres no frecuenten la tienda de muñecas… Bueno, en realidad lo es. Los hombres no frecuentan la tienda. Son un raro avistamiento. Cuando entran, se arrastran detrás de mujeres y se ven muy conscientes de sí mismos… o aburridos. Éste no es de ninguno de esos tipos. Está muy solitario y confiado. La clase de confianza que solo el dinero puede comprar. Mucho dinero.

Sonrío un poco. Hay dos tipos de personas en nuestra pequeña ciudad playera: los ricos y la gente que vende cosas a los ricos. Al parecer, tener dinero significa coleccionar cosas inútiles como muñecas de porcelana (el adjetivo "inútil" nunca debería ser usado alrededor de mi madre cuando se hace referencia a las muñecas). Los ricos son nuestro entretenimiento constante.

—¿A qué te refieres con que quieres que yo elija? —dice el Sr. Rico en el teléfono—. ¿La abuela no te dijo cuál quería? —Deja escapar un largo suspiro—. Está bien. Me ocuparé de ello. —Guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo y me hace señas para que me acerque. Sí. Hace señas. Son las únicas palabras que puedo utilizar para describir el movimiento. Ni siquiera me había mirado, pero levantó la mano y movió dos dedos en su dirección. Con su otra mano se frota la barbilla mientras estudia las muñecas frente a él.

Lo evalúo mientras me acerco. El ojo inexperto podría no darse cuenta de la riqueza que rebosa de este tipo, pero conozco a los ricos y apesta a eso. Su atuendo tal vez cueste más que toda la ropa en mi diminuto armario. No es que parezca caro. Es un atuendo que está deliberadamente tratando de restar importancia a cuánto costó: un par de pantalones de cargo, una camisa rosa arremangada en las mangas. Pero la ropa fue comprada en algún lugar que se especializa en el número de hilos y triple costura. Es obvio que puede comprar toda la tienda si quiere. Bueno, no él; sus padres. No me di cuenta al principio porque su confianza lo hacía ver mayor, pero ahora que estoy más cerca puedo ver que es joven. ¿Mi edad, tal vez? Diecisiete. Aunque podría ser un año mayor. ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien de mi edad sea tan versado en las señas? Toda una vida de privilegio, obviamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor? —Solo mi mamá hubiera escuchado el sarcasmo atado en esa simple declaración.

—Sí, necesito una muñeca.

—Lo siento, estamos sin stock. —Mucha gente no entiende mi humor. Mi mamá lo llama ironía. Creo que eso significa "no es gracioso", pero también significa que soy la única que siempre sabe que es una broma. Tal vez si me riera después, al igual que mi mamá hace cuando está ayudando a los clientes, más gente me seguiría la corriente, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo.

—Gracioso —dice, pero no como si realmente pensara que es divertido; más como si deseara que no hablara en absoluto. Todavía no me ha mirado—. Entonces, ¿cuál de estas piensas que podría gustarle a una mujer mayor?

—Todas ellas.

El músculo de su mandíbula se tensa y luego se gira hacia mí. Por una fracción de segundo veo sorpresa en sus ojos, como si esperara que una anciana se encontrara frente a él —culpo a mi voz de eso, ya que es un poco más profunda que el promedio—, pero no le impide decir la frase que ya se derrama de sus labios:

—¿Cuál te gusta?

¿Se me permite decir "ninguna"? A pesar del hecho de que este es mi inevitable futuro, la tienda es el amor de mi madre, no el mío.

—Tengo debilidad por los eternos llorones.

—¿Perdón?

Señalo a la versión de porcelana de un bebé, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Prefiero no ver sus ojos. Los ojos pueden decir mucho. Los suyos dicen: "Quiero robar tu alma, así que no nos des la espalda".

Soy recompensada con una sonrisa que quita todos los tonos duros y arrogantes de su rostro, dejándolo muy atractivo. Definitivamente debería hacerla un elemento permanente. Pero antes de que termine el pensamiento, la sonrisa se ha ido.

—El cumpleaños de mi abuela se acerca y se supone que tengo que elegir una muñeca para ella.

—No puedes equivocarte. Si le gustan las muñecas de porcelana, le gustará cualquiera de ellas.

Mira a los estantes de las muñecas.

—¿Por qué los llorones? ¿Por qué no los dormilones? —Está mirando a una bebé tranquila con un lazo rosa en sus rizos rubios, las manos metidas bajo su mejilla, su rostro relajado.

Me quedo mirándola también, y el contraste con el llorón junto a ella. Aquel cuyos puños están cerrados, los dedos de sus pies retorcidos, sus mejillas de color rosa por la irritación.

—Porque esa es mi vida: gritar sin hacer ruido. —Bueno, realmente no dije eso. Lo pensé. Lo que realmente digo después de un encogimiento de hombros es—: Ambos sirven. —Porque si algo he aprendido acerca de los clientes es que ellos no quieren realmente tu opinión. Quieren que les digan que su opinión es válida. Así que si el Sr. Rico quiere a la bebé dormilona para su _Abuela_ , ¿quién soy yo para detenerlo?

Sacude su cabeza como si erradicara un pensamiento y luego apunta un estante completamente diferente ocupado por diversas muñecas chupadoras de almas. La chica a la que apunta está vestida con un uniforme escolar a cuadros y sostiene la correa de un terrier escocés negro.

—Supongo que esa va a servir. A ella le gustan los perros.

—¿A quién? ¿A tu abuela o —Entrecierro los ojos para leer el letrero frente a la muñeca—, a Peggy?

—Es bastante obvio que a Peggy le gustan los perros —dice, el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios—. Me refería a mi abuela.

Abro el armario inferior para encontrar la caja de Peggy. La saco y suavemente agarro a la niña y su perro del estante, junto con el cartel de su nombre, y lo llevó hacia la registradora. Mientras la empaco cuidadosamente, el Sr. Rico señala:

—¿Cómo es que el perro no tiene nombre? —Lee en voz alta el título de la caja—: Peggy y el _perro_.

—Porque la gente tiende a querer nombrar a los animales en honor a sus queridas mascotas.

—¿En serio?

—No. No tengo idea. Te puedo dar el número del creador de Peggy por si quieres preguntar.

—¿Tienes el número de teléfono del creador de esta muñeca?

—No. —Golpeo el precio en la registradora y aprieto "Total".

—Eres difícil de leer —dice.

¿Por qué está tratando de leerme? Estábamos hablando sobre muñecas. Me entrega una tarjeta de crédito y la paso por la máquina. El nombre de la tarjeta dice "Edward Cullen". ¿Edward de "Ed- _ward_ " o como "Ed- _uard_? No voy a preguntar. Realmente no me importa. He sido bastante agradable. Este intercambio ni siquiera habría requerido un sermón de mamá de haber estado aquí. Ella es mucho mejor en ocultar su resentimiento que yo. Incluso lo esconde de mí. Se lo atribuyo a años de práctica.

Suena su celular y lo saca del bolsillo.

—¿Hola?

Mientras espero a que la máquina escupa su comprobante, abro el cajón debajo de la registradora y pongo el nombre del cartel junto con los otros que se vendieron este mes. Esto nos ayuda a recordar que muñecas necesitamos reponer.

—Sí, encontré una. Tiene un perro. —Escucha por un minuto—. No. No es un perro. Tiene un perro. La muñeca tiene un perro. —Da vuelta la caja y ve la foto de Peggy, ya que la verdadera está segura en el interior—. Creo que es linda. —Me mira y se encoge de hombros como si me preguntara si estoy de acuerdo. Asiento. Peggy definitivamente es linda—. Sí, ha sido confirmado por la vendedora. Ella es linda.

Sé que no estaba hablando de mí siendo linda, pero la forma en que hizo hincapié en "ella" hizo sonar como si lo hiciera. Miro hacia abajo y arranco el papel, luego le entrego un bolígrafo para que firme. Lo hace con una sola mano y comparo la firma a la de la tarjeta, entonces se la entrego de regreso.

—No, no la… Quiero decir, ella también es, pero… Oh, sabes lo que quiero decir. Está bien. Estaré en casa pronto. —Suspira—. Sí, me refiero a después de pasar por la panadería. Recuérdame huir cuando tu asistente tenga un día libre. —Cierra los ojos con fuerza—. No quise decir eso. Sí, por supuesto que me hace apreciar más las cosas. Está bien, mamá, nos vemos pronto. Adiós.

Le paso la muñeca embolsada.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

—No hay problema.

Agarra una tarjeta de visita del recipiente al lado de la registradora y la estudia durante un momento.

—¿"Y más"?

El nombre de la tienda es "Muñecas y Más". Está preguntando lo mismo que otros antes de él, una vez que entran en la tienda y solo ven muñecas. Asiento.

—Muñecas y más muñecas.

Inclina la cabeza.

—Solíamos tener pulseras de dijes y animales de peluche y tal, pero las muñecas se pusieron celosas.

Me da una mirada que parece decir: ¿Hablas en serio? Obviamente, nunca ha encontrado a nadie como yo en cualquiera de sus salidas para "ir a visitar a la gente común para apreciar más su vida".

—Déjame adivinar, las muñecas amenazaron con robar tu alma si no cumplías con sus exigencias.

—No, amenazaron con liberar las almas de los clientes anteriores. No podríamos dejar que eso sucediera.

Se ríe, lo que me sorprende. Siento que he ganado algo que no muchos han podido, y sonrío a mi pesar.

Asiento con la cabeza hacia la tarjeta.

—A mi mamá le gustan más las muñecas. Se cansó de almacenar los ratones de peluche. —Aparte de que ya no podíamos pagar los extras. Algo se tenía que ir y no iban a ser las muñecas. Y ya que estamos en un perpetuo estado de quiebra (con dinero apenas suficiente para mantenernos a flote), el nombre de la tienda y las tarjetas de visita se mantuvieron igual.

Apunta un dedo a la tarjeta.

—¿Renee? ¿Esa es tu mamá?

Y eso es todo lo que dice: su nombre de pila seguido del número de teléfono de la tienda, como si fuera una desnudista o algo así. Me estremezco cuando reparte tarjetas de negocios fuera de la tienda.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y tú eres? —Encuentra mis ojos.

—Su hija. —Sé que está pidiendo mi nombre, pero no quiero dárselo. La primera cosa que aprendí sobre los ricos es que encuentran a la gente común como una distracción divertida, pero nunca, nunca quieren algo real. Y eso está bien para mí. Los ricos son otro tipo de especies que observo solo desde una distancia segura. No me relaciono con ellos.

Vuelve a dejar la tarjeta en el recipiente y da unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Sabes dónde está la panadería de Rick?

—Está a dos cuadras por ese camino. Ten cuidado. Sus panecillos de arándanos están glaseados con algún tipo de sustancia adictiva.

Asiente.

—Entendido.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero les guste y me comenten que tal**

 **NADA ME PERTENECE ni la historia ni los personajes, es una adaptación.**


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—No, no tenemos muñecas Barbie, solo muñecas de porcelana —le digo al teléfono por quinta vez. La mujer no está escuchando. Está despotricando sobre como su hija va a morir si no puede encontrar a la reina de las hadas—. Lo entiendo. A lo mejor debería intentar en Walmart.

—Lo he intentado. Se les han acabado. —Murmura algo sobre creer que nosotros éramos una tienda de muñecas y cuelga.

Bajo el teléfono y le pongo los ojos en blanco a Alice, que ni siquiera se entera porque está tirada en el suelo sosteniendo su collar en el aire, mirando como oscila hacia delante y hacia atrás por encima de ella.

Alice Brandon es mi única y exclusiva amiga. No es que la gente en mi instituto sea mala o algo así. Simplemente se olvidan de que existo. Cuando me voy antes del almuerzo y nunca voy a sus reuniones sociales, no es muy difícil de hacer.

Alice es unos años mayor y trabaja al lado en un sitio que tiene muchos "y más". Es una tienda de antigüedades llamada Tesoros Escondidos a la que llamo Basura Obvia. Pero a la gente le encanta esa tienda.

En el mundo de la ciencia, si Alice fuera un huésped, yo sería su parásito. Ella tiene una vida. Yo pretendo que es la mía. En otras palabras, a ella de verdad le gustan cosas —música y ropa eléctrica vintage y peinados raros—, y yo pretendo que esas cosas me interesan, también. No es que odie esas cosas; es solo que realmente no me importan tampoco. Pero me gusta Alice, así que, ¿por qué no acompañarla? Especialmente porque no tengo ni idea de lo que realmente me gusta.

Doy un paso por encima suyo con un suspiro.

—¿Has averiguado ya las respuestas de la vida? —Alice generalmente utiliza el suelo de la tienda para hacer exploraciones filosóficas (una manera bonita de decir "argumentos consigo misma").

Gime y pone su brazo por encima de sus ojos.

—¿Qué estudiaría si fuera a la universidad? —Si fuera por ella, trabajaría en la tienda de regalos para siempre, pero la universidad es importante para su _nunca-fue-a-la universidad-así-que-es-un-director-de-una-funeraria_ padre.

—¿Quejarte?

—Ja ja —Se ríe forzadamente—. ¿Qué vas a estudiar tú cuando vayas?

Ni idea.

—Los efectos a largo plazo de las exploraciones filosóficas.

—¿Qué hay sobre el arte del sarcasmo?

—Estoy casi segura de que me he ganado el equivalente a un máster en esa.

—No, pero en serio, ¿qué vas a estudiar?

Oigo esas palabras muy a menudo: "No, pero en serio" o "Con seriedad" o "Pero realmente". Esas son las palabras de alguien que quiere una respuesta real. Y no quiero dar una.

—No lo he pensado mucho. Supongo que seré una de esas personas "no-tituladas" por un tiempo.

Se vuelve a acostar en el suelo.

—Sí, a lo mejor es lo que haré también. A lo mejor mientras tomamos clases nuestro verdadero camino vendrá a nosotras. —Se sienta de repente con un jadeo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Deberíamos tener clases juntas! El año que viene. Tú y yo. ¡Eso sería genial!

Le he dicho mil veces que no voy a tomar clases de universidad el año que viene. Mi madre va a luchar contra ese plan (justamente ese es el por qué no se lo he contado), pero me voy a tomar uno o dos años sabáticos para poder ayudarla a tiempo completo en la tienda. Pero Alice se ve tan feliz que simplemente sonrío y le doy un asentimiento sin compromisos.

Empieza a cantar una canción inventada:

—Bella y yo tomando clases juntas. Encontrando nuestros verdaderos caminos… —Su voz se vuelve más suave y se vuelve en un tarareo feliz mientras se vuelve a estirar en el suelo.

Un par de niñas pequeñas que se acaban de ir lo han tocado todo. Mi madre insiste en que cuando alguien conoce el nombre de una muñeca es más fácil que se enamoren de ella. Así que delante de cada muñeca hay una placa. Ahora todas esas placas pequeñas con los nombres están arruinadas, cambiadas de lugar, tiradas. Es realmente triste que sepa que la tarjeta con el nombre de Bethany está delante de Susie. Muy. Muy. Triste.

El teléfono de Alice suena.

—¿Hola?… No. Estoy en La Pequeña Tienda De Los Horrores. —Así es como llama a mi tienda. Está silencioso durante un rato antes de que diga: —No sabía que ibas a venir. —Se sienta y se apoya en el mostrador—. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo? —Dobla un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo—. Bueno, estoy más o menos libre durante ese espectáculo. —La voz se vuelve dulce e inocente—. ¿Entonces sigues aquí? —Camina alrededor de plataformas con muñecas y mesas con manteles drapeados hasta la ventana y echa una ojeada fuera—: Te veo… Estoy en la puerta de al lado en la tienda de muñecas. Ven. —Se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—¿Quién era?

—Mi novio.

—El novio. ¿Así que eso significa que lo voy a conocer al fin?

Sonríe.

—Sí, estás a punto de descubrir por qué dije que sí al segundo que me pidió salir la semana pasada. —Abre de par en par la puerta principal, y la campana casi se suelta de su gancho.

—Hola, bebé.

La envuelve con sus brazos y entonces ella se mueve hacia un lado.

—Bella, este es Jasper. Jasper, Bella.

No sé si no estoy mirando lo suficiente, pero definitivamente no veo nada en absoluto. Es flacucho con el pelo grasiento largo y una nariz pequeña. Un par de gafas cuelgan del collar de una camiseta de una banda, y una cadena larga cuelga del cinturón hasta la mitad de su pierna antes de desaparecer en su bolsillo trasero. Sin querer calculé cuantos pasos tuvo que dar entre la tienda de Alice y la mía y cuantas veces la cadena tuvo que chocar contra su pierna.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo él.

Sí. Él dijo eso.

—Em… ¿Nada?

Alice me da una sonrisa amplia que dice: _Ves, sabía que lo adorarías_. Esta chica puede encontrar cualidades compensables en una rata ahogada, pero aún estoy intentando darle sentido al emparejamiento. Alice es preciosa. No la preciosa convencional. De hecho la gente normalmente se para a mirarla primero porque están asombrados por su retocado pelo negro ondulado, el pendiente de diamante en su barbilla, y su loca vestimenta. Pero entonces siguen mirando porque es maravillosa, con sus penetrantes ojos azules y la estructura ósea más bonita nunca vista.

Jasper ahora está girando en círculos, mirando a las muñecas.

—Wow, alucinante.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Es un poco abrumador la primera vez.

Miro alrededor. Es un poco abrumador al principio. Muñecas cubren cada centímetro de pared en una exposición de colores y expresiones. Todas mirándonos. No solo las paredes, también el espacio de suelo es un laberinto de mesas y plataformas y cochecitos desbordantes de muñecas. En caso de fuego no hay una salida clara hacia la puerta. Estaría apartando a bebés de mi camino para escapar. Bebés falsos, pero aun así. Jasper camina hacia una muñeca que lleva una falda escocesa.

—Aislyn —dice, leyendo la carta con su nombre—. Tengo este atuendo. Debería llevarme esta muñeca y podemos ir de tour juntos.

—¿Tocando la gaita? —pregunto. Me mira divertido.

—Nop. Soy el guitarrista de Sapos Crujientes. —Ah, ahí está. La razón de que Alice lo mantenga alrededor. Tiene una debilidad por los músicos. Pero puede conseguir algo mejor que un chico que parece que ha inspirado el nombre de su banda— Die, ¿estás lista?

—Síp.

 _¿Die?_ Se lo preguntaré más tarde.

—Te veo luego, Troglodita —dice él con una carcajada como si hubiera estado guardando eso desde el primer momento en el que nos presentaron. No tendría que preguntar por Die, después de todo. Es uno de esos tipos: Asignador de Apodos al Instante.

—Adiós.

Mi madre entra por la puerta trasera mientras ellos salen por la puerta delantera. Trae dos bolsas de comida.

—Bella, hay unas cuantas bolsas más, ¿puedes traerlas? —Se dirige directamente a las escaleras.

—¿Quieres que abandone la tienda? —Suena como una pregunta estúpida, pero ella es muy particular con el hecho de dejar la tienda sola. Primero, porque las muñecas son caras y si alguna de ellas fuera robada sería un desastre. No tenemos ningún sistema de video vigilancia o alarma en la tienda, demasiado caro de mantener. Segundo, mi madre es muy estricta con el trato al consumidor. Si alguien entra, se supone que no tengo que dejar pasar un segundo antes de saludar.

—Sí. Por favor. —Suena sin aliento. Mi madre, la reina del yoga, ¿está sin aliento? ¿Estaba corriendo vueltas?

—De acuerdo. —Miro a la puerta principal para asegurarme de que nadie viene y voy a la parte trasera para traer el resto de las provisiones. Cuando las llevo a arriba me tropiezo con las que dejó justo en la puerta y entonces dejo las mías en el mostrador de nuestra cocina del tamaño de una casa de muñecas. Ese es realmente el tema de nuestras vidas. Muñecas. Las vendemos. Vivimos en su casa… o al menos el equivalente en tamaño: tres habitaciones diminutas, un baño, una cocina en miniatura. Y estoy convencida de que el tamaño es la principal razón de que mi mamá y yo seamos tan cercanas. Miro alrededor de la pared y veo a mi madre despatarrada en el sofá. —¿Estás bien, mamá?

Se sienta pero no se pone de pie.

—Solo exhausta. Me levanté muy temprano esta mañana. —Empiezo a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, poniendo la carne y el jugo congelado de manzana en el congelador. Una vez le pregunté a mi madre si podíamos comprar jugo embotellado y me dijo que era demasiado caro. Tenía 6 años. Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que éramos pobres. Definitivamente no fue la última— Oh, cariño, no te preocupes de sacar las cosas de las bolsas. Lo haré en un minuto. ¿Puedes ir de nuevo a la tienda?

—Claro. —De camino a la puerta muevo las bolsas que ella había abandonado en el suelo hasta el mostrador también, entonces me voy. A mi cerebro le cuesta todo el trayecto de bajada recordar que vi a mi mamá aún en cama cuando me fui a la escuela esta mañana. ¿Cómo es eso levantarse "muy temprano"? Miro por encima de mi hombro a las escaleras, tentada de volver arriba y llamarla fanfarrona. Pero no lo hago. Me sitúo en mi sitio detrás del mostrador, saco la lectura asignada de inglés, y no levanto la cabeza hasta que la puerta principal tintinea.

* * *

 **Gracias por el buen recibimiento!**

 **Díganme si les gustó o no. Ya conocimos a Alice y Jasper. el Sr. Rico no tardará en aparecer de nuevo ;D**

 **Mi idea es actualizar diariamente. En total son 41 capítulos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Una de mis clientes preferidas de siempre entra por la puerta. Es mayor, pero sarcástica y divertida. Su pelo es de color rojo intenso, a veces con mechas púrpuras, dependiendo del tiempo que hace que se lo había teñido. Y siempre lleva una bufanda sin importar el calor que haga fuera. El clima del otoño justifica ocasionalmente la bufanda en estos días, y hoy es de color naranja brillante con flores púrpura.

—Bella —dice con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Elizabeth.

—¿Está tu madre hoy, cariño?

—Está arriba. ¿Quieres que la llame o es algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte?

—Tenía una muñeca bajo un pedido especial y me preguntaba si ya llegó.

—Déjeme ver. —Saco una carpeta del cajón de abajo por el registro donde apuntamos los pedidos. Encuentro el nombre de Elizabeth con bastante facilidad porque hay solo unas pocas entradas, y la mayoría son de ella—. Parece que está previsto que llegue mañana, pero déjame llamarles para comprobar que no venga para nada. —Hago una llamada y averiguo que llegará mañana por la tarde.

—Siento molestarte. Tu madre me dijo eso. Solo tenía esperanza. —Sonríe—. Es para mi nieta. Su cumpleaños es en un par de semanas.

—Eso es genial. Estoy segura de que le encantara. ¿Cuántos cumplirá la pequeña afortunada?

—Dieciséis.

—Oh. La afortunada… chica grande. —No sé qué más decir sin sonar grosera. Elizabeth se ríe.

—No te preocupes, Bella, tengo otros regalos para ella. Este es más para complacer a su abuela. Le he regalado cada año una muñeca desde que cumplió un año. Es difícil para mí romper una tradición no importa lo mayor que se haga.

—Mi madre te da las gracias por eso.

Elizabeth se ríe. Siempre entiende mis chistes. Tal vez porque ella misma es un poco irónica.

—Es la única niña, así que la consiento.

—¿Qué tradición tiene con los chicos?

—Una patada en el trasero.

—Esa es una gran tradición. Creo que debería conseguir muñecas para sus cumpleaños, también. Probablemente se sientan excluidos.

Se ríe.

—Tendré que probar eso. —Mira con ojos tristes el archivo en el mostrador como si deseara que la fecha cambiara mágicamente y su muñeca apareciera aquí ahora. Abre su bolso y empieza a cavar en él—. ¿Cómo está Renee?

Echo un vistazo hacia atrás como esperando que mi madre fuera a bajar por solo la mención de su nombre.

—Está bien.

Saca un librito rojo y comienza a hojearlo.

—Mañana por la tarde, ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, no me sirve. Tengo una cita en la peluquería.

—Está bien. La guardaremos en la parte de atrás hasta que venga. Puede venir a buscarla el miércoles o cualquier otro día de la semana. Lo que funcione mejor para usted.

Toma el bolígrafo negro sobre el mostrador y escribe algo en su libreta.

—Tal vez enviaré a alguien para que la recoja. ¿Eso está bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Su nombre es Eddie.

Escribo el nombre de Eddie al lado de la línea de pedidos.

—Suena bien.

Agarra mi mano y la aprieta entre las suyas.

—Eres una buena chica, Bella. Me alegro que estés aquí para tu mamá.

A veces me pregunto hasta qué punto estas mujeres hablan con mi madre. ¿Qué sabían sobre nuestra historia? ¿Sabían algo de mi padre? Como un niño mimado de familia rica, corrió antes de que mi madre terminara de decir: "Estoy embarazada. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?". Sus padres le hicieron firmar unos papeles que hasta tiempo después no entendió que eran para que ella no pudiera pedirle la manutención de menores. Le dieron dinero por su silencio que con el tiempo se convirtió en el fondo inicial de la tienda de muñecas. Y es por todo eso que no tengo ningún deseo de conocer a la joya de mi padre. No es que él lo haya intentado. Está bien, quizás tengo un pequeño deseo. Pero después de lo que le hizo a mi madre se siente mal.

Aprieto la mano de Elizabeth.

—Oh, ya me conoces, estoy compitiendo por el Premio a la Mejor Hija del Universo. Oí que este año viene con una taza.

Sonríe.

—Creo que ya lo has ganado.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco.

Me da un par de palmaditas en la mano y luego se toma su tiempo saliendo de la tienda, estudiando las muñecas mientras se va. Me siento de nuevo en el taburete y leo un poco más. Cuando llegan las siete de la tarde echo un vistazo a las escaleras para lo que parece un momento único. Mi madre nunca bajó. Es raro. Raramente me hace quedar abajo sola si ella está aquí. Después de cerrar, bajar las persianas y apagar las luces, agarro el correo y subo las escaleras. La casa huele increíble. Como zanahorias dulces cocidas y puré de patatas con salsa. Mi madre está de pie moviendo la salsa sobre la estufa. Justo cuando estoy a punto de saludarla, dice:

—Lo sé. Y ese es el problema.

Me doy cuenta de que está hablando por teléfono, así que me dirijo a mi habitación para quitarme los zapatos. A mitad del camino la oigo decir:

—Oh, por favor. No viven aquí para mezclarse con la gente normal.

Debe estar hablando con su mejor amiga. No sabe cuántas veces he escuchado conversaciones como esta, pero lo he hecho. Tiro mis zapatos en mi habitación y me dirijo a la cocina.

—Huele bien, mamá —digo.

Salta y entonces dice: —Bueno, Bella acaba de llegar. Mejor me voy. —Se ríe con algo que dice su mejor amiga. Su risa es como la melodía de una canción. La cocina no puede tener a dos personas a la vez así que constantemente me doy golpes con los bordes y las manijas de los cajones en mi cadera y la espalda baja. Pronto abandono la idea de que podamos caber las dos, y voy a la esquina de la pequeña zona del comedor. —Siento no haber bajado —dice colgando el teléfono—. Pensé que podría hacernos una cena caliente. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última.

Me siento y tomo el correo que había subido.

—¿Hay una ocasión?

—Nop. Solo por diversión.

—Gracias, mamá. —Sostengo la factura de la luz en un sobre de color rosa. No tengo ni idea de por qué se elige el color rosa para el retraso. Es realmente el color que anuncia al mundo (o al menos a la compañía de correo): "¿Estas personas son fracasadas irresponsables?" Creo que el amarillo vómito haría un mejor trabajo en ese anuncio—. Aviso de cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Ugh. ¿Es el único?

—Parece que sí.

—Bueno. Lo pagaré después en línea. Déjalo en el mostrador.

Ni siquiera tengo que levantarme para dejarlo en el mostrador. Está a menos de un brazo de distancia de la mesa. Mi madre trae dos platos de comida humeante y pone uno delante de mí. Hablamos mientras comemos.

—Oh, mamá, me olvidé de hablarte sobre el chico que entró en la tienda el otro día.

—¿Oh sí?

—Me hizo señas.

—Estoy segura de que solo trataba de llamar tu atención.

Sigo hablando:

—Además, nadie le enseñó a sonreír, y eso que levantó los labios hasta algún punto.

—Bueno, espero que guardaras esos pensamientos para ti misma. —Toma un bocado de sus patatas.

—No, le dije que le ofrecía clases de sonreír por la tarde. Creo que vendrá mañana.

Sus ojos se abren, pero debe darse cuenta entonces de que estoy bromeando porque deja escapar un suspiro, aunque la veo tratar de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Elizabeth vino hoy otra vez.

Con esta noticia, se le forma una verdadera sonrisa.

—También estuvo la semana pasada. Se emociona muchísimo cuando está esperando una muñeca.

—Lo sé. Es lindo. —Me aclaro la garganta y muevo en forma de círculos el tenedor en mi puré de patatas antes de mirar a mi madre. —Gracias por encargarte de la tienda hoy. Me vi envuelta en el papeleo aquí arriba.

—Está bien.

—Sabes que aprecio lo que haces, ¿cierto?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No es gran cosa.

—Lo es para mí. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Creo que serías dueña de un montón de gatos.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que sería una mujer de gatos?

Asiento lentamente.

—Sí. Eso o cascanueces.

—¿Qué? ¿Cascanueces? Ni siquiera me gustan las nueces.

—No tienen que gustarte las nueces para tener un montón de muñecas de madera de boca ancha.

—¿Así que crees que sin ti tendría una personalidad completamente diferente y me gustarían los gatos y/o los cascanueces?

Sin mí tendría una vida totalmente diferente. Probablemente hubiera ido a la universidad y se habría casado, sin ser renegada por sus padres.

—Bueno, sí. Hola. Sin mí en tu vida no tendrías humor ni amor. Serias una triste, triste mujer.

Se ríe de nuevo.

—Tan cierto. —Coloca el tenedor en el plato y se levanta—. ¿Has terminado?

—Sí.

Toma mi plato y lo coloca encima del suyo, pero no antes de que me dé cuenta que casi no ha comido nada. En el fregadero enjuaga rápidamente los platos.

—Mama, tú cocinaste. Yo limpio.

—Está bien, gracias, cariño. Creo que me iré a leer a la cama.

Me lleva unos veinte minutos limpiar. De camino a mi habitación, asomo la cabeza en la habitación de mi madre para darle las buenas noches. Un libro abierto se encuentra en su pecho y está profundamente dormida. Estaba realmente cansada hoy. Tal vez se había levantado temprano, como ella dijo, para hacer ejercicio o algo y luego se volvió a dormir. Cierro su libro, lo pongo en su mesita de noche y apago la luz.

* * *

 **¿Quién será Eddie? xD Mañana más y tendremos a Sr Rico por fin**


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Al entrar en la tienda de muñecas al día siguiente después de clase, estoy sorprendida de ver un hombre de pie junto al mostrador. Lleva ropa oscura y tiene una barba oscura y recortada, y está bronceado. Sí, definitivamente hay un tema de oscuridad presente. Él parece exudar, y aun así las mejillas de mi madre están sonrosadas y está sonriendo. Cuando suena la campana de la puerta, ambos me miran.

—Hola, Bella —dice mi madre.

—Hola.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos, Renee —dice el extraño.

Mi madre asiente.

Él se va, y digo:

—¿Quién era ese? —Meto la mochila debajo de la caja registradora—. ¿Eddie?

—¿Quién es Eddie?

—El tipo que se supone va a recoger la muñeca de Elizabeth.

—Oh, no, solo era un cliente.

Claro. Lo veo caminar frente a la ventana frontal. Un hombre soltero que ronda los cuarenta es un cliente. Estoy a punto de decirlo cuando ella dice:

—Me alegra que estés aquí. Tengo que llevar un par de cosas a la oficina de correos antes de la una. —Agarra dos cajas y un montón de sobres y se dirige hacia la puerta trasera—. Ah, y la muñeca de Elizabeth está en la parte de atrás.

—Está bien, hasta luego.

Se abre la puerta principal y levanto la mirada medio esperando ver al "cliente" de mi madre volver a entrar, pero me saluda un taciturno Jasper. No sé si tomó una ducha o si llevar una funda de guitarra hace que un chico parezca más atractivo de lo que es, pero, de cualquier forma, de repente está un poco más claro lo que Alice ve en él.

—Hola, Troglodita.

Ugh. Probablemente se olvidó de mi nombre real.

—Hola, Sapo. Alice no está.

—Lo sé. Esperaba poder tocarte una canción que escribí para ella. Dime si piensas que le gustará.

—Está bien. Claro.

Se sienta en el suelo y saca su guitarra. Se apoya en un gabinete bajo, estirando y cruzando las piernas frente a él. Las muñecas en las estanterías de cristal iluminadas que hay sobre él y la cuna de madera que hay a su lado hacen que parezca el escenario de un vídeo musical genial. Rasguea unas notas antes de aclararse la garganta y cantar. La canción es bastante buena, rayando lo cursi. El verso sobre cómo moriría sin Alice me hace querer reír, pero consigo aguantar la risa. Pero al final de la canción entiendo completamente lo que Alice ve en él. Estoy bastante segura de que lo estoy mirando ensoñadoramente. Así que cuando el sonido de alguien aplaudiendo rompe el silencio post-canción, mis mejillas suben de temperatura. Edward está de pie junto a la puerta principal. Parece incluso más rico hoy. Su apariencia consiste en un pelo perfectamente arreglado, ropa de marca y mocasines de cuero de Gucci sin calcetines.

—Gran canción —le dice a Jasper.

—Gracias. —Entonces Jasper me mira buscando confirmación.

—Sí, fue increíble.

Respira aliviado y entonces guarda su guitarra.

Me giro hacia Edward.

—Me han mandado a hacer otro recado —dice.

—¿Otro día en el que mezclarte con gente común te ayuda a apreciar más tu vida? — Podría jurar que dije algo equivalente la última vez, pero la mirada ofendida que invade su cara me deja claro que probablemente solo lo pensé. _Oh, bueno, era una broma de todas formas_ (más o menos). Si no puede aguantar una broma, es cosa suya.

—Algo así —murmura.

Jasper se levanta.

—La muñeca escocesa es mía, así que ni la mires.

Edward levanta las manos.

—No me interesa. —Me da la sensación de que Edward cree que Jasper habla de algo más que de una muñeca con una falda escocesa. Pero como Edward no está _interesado_ , tampoco importa.

Jasper se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Cantaré la canción en nuestra actuación el viernes por la noche. Ven. Tocaremos en el Scream Shout. A las diez. —El Scream Shout es un antro a unas cinco cuadras donde las bandas locales tocan para pequeñas muchedumbres, normalmente borrachas, por poco o nada de dinero. A veces me acerco con Alice, pero no es mi ambiente.

Edward lo ve irse y entonces se gira hacia mí.

—Mi abuela me ha pedido que recoja una muñeca que encargó.

—¿Tu abuela? —Abro el libro, preguntándome si me he saltado un pedido.

—Elizabeth Masen.

—¿Elizabeth es tu abuela?

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

Cierro mi boca abierta. _Porque Elizabeth es dulce y genuina y asombrosa… Tú te tomas demasiado en serio a ti mismo, la manicura de tus uñas es perfecta, y forras tu ropa con dinero_ (o al menos esa es la explicación que le doy a que tenga una postura tan correcta).

—Es que no tenía ni idea.

—¿Entonces supongo que nunca habla de su maravilloso nieto?

—Es que pensaba que iba a mandar a Eddie.

—Yo soy Eddie.

Oh. Claro. Edward. Eddie.

—¿Entonces te conocen como Eddie o Edward?

Sonríe con suficiencia como si lo hubiese buscado en Google o algo.

—Tu tarjeta de crédito —digo, recordándole que la usó la última vez que vino.

—Ah. Sí, me conocen como Edward, pero mis abuelos me llaman Eddie. Me llamaron así por mi abuelo, así que ya sabes cómo va eso.

No tengo ni idea de cómo va eso.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Entonces, hija de Renee… —Apoya los codos en el mostrador, mira una pequeña manzana de madera que un cliente nos dio hace años, y empieza a girarla—. ¿Tienes mi muñeca?

Me río un poco por cómo suena.

—Sí, la tengo. Dame un minuto. —Recupero la caja de la habitación de atrás y la llevo al mostrador. Me sorprende que mi madre no la haya abierto para inspeccionar la muñeca. A veces vienen agrietadas o rotas, y el servicio que usamos es responsable de eso. Tomo un cúter de una copa de plata que hay junto a la caja registradora y corto la cinta adhesiva—. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no le hayan amputado ningún miembro en el viaje.

—Está bien.

Saco la muñeca del paquete en el que venía, apartando solo unas pocas virutas para embalaje en el proceso, y la abro cuidadosamente.

—Mandy —dice, leyendo su nombre en la tapa. —Mandy está en buen estado. Tu abuela estará contenta. Supongo que es para tu hermana, ¿no?

—No. Mi prima. Rose. Esa muñeca se parece mucho a ella. Es un poco escalofriante.

—¿Tu prima usa calcetines de encaje y vestidos de punto?

—Bueno, no. Pero el cabello… y mi prima desde luego tiene esa mirada astuta en sus ojos.

—¿Entonces tu prima tiene el pelo rubio y largo hasta la cintura y busca problemas?

—Exacto.

Deslizo la caja por encima del mostrador hacia él.

—Saluda a tu abuela por mí.

—¿Y sabrá quién es "mí"?

—¿No lo sabe todo el mundo?

—Todo el mundo menos yo, al parecer. —Saca su móvil y aprieta varios botones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto.

—Le estoy diciendo a mi abuela hola de tu parte.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es hacer trampas.

—No sabía que estábamos jugando un juego. —Me ofrece su primera sonrisa del día, y de repente me alegro de que la oculte. Es más cautivadora que cualquier otra arma—. Hola, abuelita. Ya tengo tu muñeca… Sí, me la ha dado una chica joven en la tienda. Me dijo que te saludara… No, no es Renee.

Dejo escapar una carcajada.

—Su hija. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes.

Bajo la mirada sorprendida de que sepa el color de mis ojos. Los suyos también son verdes, pero con manchitas doradas. No es que me haya fijado.

—¿Unos… dieciséis? —Abre los ojos, preguntando si ha acertado. Niego con la cabeza—. ¿Diecisiete?

Y medio.

—¿Bella? —Levanta las cejas mirándome. Me encojo de hombros—. Bueno, pues Bella dice hola… ¿Encantadora? No sé si encantadora, pero tiene algo. —Se queda callado un rato—. Estoy siendo agradable. Deberías decirle a ella que sea agradable. Ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre… No, no es porque haya sido malo.

Adoro a Elizabeth.

Anoto en el libro la fecha y la hora en la que se recogió el pedido especial. Entonces, por alguna razón, corrijo "Eddie" para escribir "Edward" Cierro el libro y lo dejo debajo del mostrador. Él sigue escuchando atentamente algo que le está diciendo su abuela. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos en un momento y entonces levanta un dedo. Mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca su cartera y una tarjeta de crédito sin mirar siquiera.

—Ya la pagó —susurro.

Asiente y la guarda.

Su abuela dice algo que lo hace sonreír. La sonrisa. ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa sonrisa? Quizás sean sus perfectamente rectos y blancos dientes que la hacen tan increíble. Pero es más que eso. Está un poco torcida, con un lado más levantado que el otro. Y de vez en cuando sus dientes superiores muerden su labio inferior. Es una sonrisa muy espontánea, en contraste con el resto de su aspecto, lo que es una fortaleza.

—Bueno, abuelita, tengo que colgar. Bella me está mirando, probablemente preguntándose si voy a salir de la tienda en algún momento para que pueda seguir trabajando.

Es raro oírlo decir mi nombre. Lo hace parecer más que un cliente cualquiera. Casi como si nos conociéramos.

Se guarda el móvil.

—Bella.

—Edward.

—¿Significa esto que gané el juego?

—No sabía que estábamos jugando un juego.

Toma la muñeca y se aleja mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sonríe.

—Yo creo que sí.

* * *

 **Hasta que apareció Sr. Rico jijiji**

 **Le puse Elizabeth Masen a la abuela de Edward porque en el libro aparece la abuela con un apellido diferente a él ;) pero Edward es Cullen.**

 **Mañana más**


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Hace más o menos un año atrás, mi madre empezó a organizar fiestas de cumpleaños para niñas pequeñas en la parte trasera de la tienda. Sonaba ridículo en ese momento (sigue sonándolo), pero tuvo la visión de ordenar muñecas sin terminar para luego tener a las niñas entrando y escogiendo los toques finales — ropa, color del pelo, color de los ojos— y así pudieran ir a casa con su muñeca personalizada. Al principio mi madre les dejaba pintar los ojos, pero eso las convertía en el Creep Show 101. Así que ahora me siento en el mostrador pintando ojos mientras mamá está en la fiesta en la parte trasera y las ayuda a escoger atuendos y cabellos. En un buen día terminamos con cien dólares en nuestros bolsillos. La mayoría de los sábados somos afortunadas de vender algo siquiera (mi mamá es boba y deja que las niñas escojan más que las tres piezas de ropa permitidas).

Hoy creo que hemos hecho veinte dólares, y estoy deseando más que cualquier cosa que dejemos de dar las fiestas del sábado. Pero hace feliz a mamá, alguna tontería sobre la risa de los niños pequeños, así que no me quejo. Las niñas se ríen mientras salen de la tienda, agarrando sus muñecas recién vestidas y tocando todo a su paso. Mi mamá se pasará las próximas dos horas limpiando la "sala de fiestas" (antes conocida como la sala de descanso).

Miro hacia arriba cuando Alice entra, Jasper siguiendo sus pasos detrás de ella.

—Te extrañamos anoche —dice ella.

Busco en mi memoria pero no encuentro nada.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

—El concierto de mi banda en Scream Shout —dice Jasper con un "duh" en su voz.

—Oh, sí. ¿Cómo fue?

Alice sonríe.

—Me escribió una canción.

Jasper apoya su guitarra y se deja caer a su lado.

—Pensamos en repetir la noche.

—Increíble —digo, mirando por encima la lista que mi madre hizo de las ropas de las muñecas que se estaban agotando y comprobando cuáles ya había pedido.

—Suena como si no estuviera emocionada, pero lo está totalmente —le dice Alice a Jasper.

—Totalmente —le aseguro secamente.

Rasguea unos acordes.

—Troglodita no tiene vida —canta. Le lanzo mi bolígrafo, pero lo necesito de vuelta así que camino hasta donde aterrizó en el suelo detrás de él y lo recojo.

Alice se ríe.

—Tiene una vida, Jasper. Solo que es una aburrida.

—Teniendo en cuenta que estoy contigo la mitad del tiempo, Alice, yo tendría cuidado con lo que dices.

—Troglodita tiene una vida aburrida —canta—. Necesita un poco de trabajo duro y lucha.

—No, estoy bien con el aburrimiento, gracias. —De hecho, me he acostumbrado a mi monótona vida muy bien, solo siento la urgencia de arrancarme el pelo apenas una vez a la semana.

Alice endereza una muñeca en la estantería que hay a su lado.

—Pero en serio, Bella, deberías haber venido anoche. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿A qué hora llegaste a casa? —pregunto.

—No lo sé… a las dos más o menos.

—Y ahí está el por qué no fui. Tenía que trabajar esta mañana.

—Es como si fuera una adulta ya —dice Jasper.

 _¿Quién te preguntó?_

—Cántale una canción, Jazz. Una de verdad.

—Está bien.

A medida que empieza a tocar, Alice toma el papel de mis manos y lo coloca en el mostrador.

—Solo tomate un pequeño descanso. —Me arrastra al suelo frente a Jasper. Mientras canta, ella me mira—. Oh, alguien preguntó por ti anoche.

—¿Dónde?

—En el Scream Shout.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé, algún chico que parecía que podría ser el dueño del lugar. Vestido con unos pantalones increíbles. Dientes súper blancos.

Por alguna razón esta noticia envía una sacudida de miedo a través de mí.

—¿Edward?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. No dijo su nombre.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Bueno, lo oí hablando con un chico detrás de mí. Dijo: "¿Conoces a una chica llamada Bella?" El chico dijo que no. Cuando me di la vuelta para decirle que te conocía, ya estaba alejándose.

—¿Y se fue?

—No, se quedó un rato, escuchando tocar a Jasper, pidió una soda. Entonces se fue.

Edward me estaba buscando. No es bueno. El Sr. Rico y su estilo de vida completamente en la cima necesitan mantenerse alejados.

—¿Estaba solo?

—No. Una chica estaba con él. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo. Parecía aburrida.

¿Su prima tal vez? Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Quién es?

—Solo el nieto de una cliente.

—¿El nieto rico de una cliente rica?

—Sí.

—Deberíamos tener más amigos ricos. Llevaría nuestro entretenimiento al siguiente nivel.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Señalo a Jasper—. Esto es completamente de clase alta. Tenemos a nuestro propio músico personal.

—Ni siquiera están escuchando mi canción —se queja él.

—Lo siento. Suena genial, cariño.

Deja de tocar y guarda la guitarra en su funda.

—Troglodita, te voy a hacer un favor.

—Por favor, no.

—Escúchame. Te presentaré a un amigo. Podemos ir en una cita doble. —Mira a Alice—. Tic. El vocalista de Crusty Toads.

Alice sonríe ampliamente.

—Oh, sí, es genial. Lo amarás, Bella.

—¿Tick? ¿Como el insecto chupador de sangre?

—No, como un tic. Un tic. —Parpadea fuerte, imitando lo que supongo que es un tic—. No es su nombre real.

—No bromees —le digo.

—Es cierto. Pero se me olvidó su verdadero nombre. En serio, serán perfectos el uno para el otro. Te gustará.

Me levanto y agarro mi papel de nuevo.

—No. No quiero salir. —Y definitivamente no quiero ir en una cita a ciegas con alguien llamado Tic que Jasper cree que es perfecto para mí.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —suplica Alice, tirando de mi brazo.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco. Me sentiré patética.

—Podemos cambiar eso. Lo enviaré a la tienda algún día esta semana para que te salude —dice Jasper.

Me giro hacia él.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Eso suena como un reto —dice con una sonrisa.

—No, no lo es, Sapo. No lo hagas.

—¿Estaría mal si le lanzo alguna de las muñecas?

—No te preocupes. Seré discreto. No le diré que quieres salir con él o algo.

—Bueno, eso está bien teniendo en cuenta que no quiero salir con él.

Alice canta la palabra "ansiedad".

Jasper se ríe de nuevo y se levanta.

—No te preocupes, Troglodita, estarás bien. Solo sé tú misma.

Detesto esa frase. Es como si Tic y yo nos conociéramos antes y nos lleváramos bien, así que lo único que tengo que hacer es asegurarme de que estoy ahí esta vez. Muy ilógico.

—¿Lista para irnos, Die?

—Sí. Nos vemos pronto. —Me sonríe ampliamente y gruño. Esto no es genial. Me van a enviar a un tipo llamado Tic a mi tienda y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Después de una semana de mirar ansiosamente hacia la puerta cada vez que la campana suena, comienzo a pensar que tal vez Alice había discutido con Jasper sobre la horrible amenaza de enviar a Tic a mi tienda. Pero entonces sucede un lunes por la mañana. Un chico entra a la tienda de muñecas sujetando una pila de papeles.

Tiene el pelo corto de color negro y piel pálida. El anillo en su boca hace que sus grandes labios resalten más. Lleva los pantalones metidos en unas botas militares y su camiseta dice: Mi banda es más genial que tu banda. De una manera torturada, en realidad es muy atractivo. Y demasiado genial para mí. Me pregunto por qué Alice no está saliendo con este chico. Parece ser mucho más su tipo.

—Hola —dice. Su voz es ronca, como si acabara de despertar o necesitara aclararse la garganta—. Jasper me dijo que estarían dispuestos a que pusiéramos algunos panfletos en su mostrador para nuestro siguiente show. —Mira alrededor.

—Estoy segura de que a las mujeres mayores les encantaría ir a un concierto de rock —digo.

Entrecierra los ojos.

—Sí, Jasper parecía pensar… —Se calla en cuanto sus ojos se posan en un bebé de porcelana en una cuna—. Tal vez me equivoqué de tienda.

—No. Está bien. Déjalos aquí.

Se acerca y pone una pequeña pila en el mostrador y luego me mira. Le debe gustar lo que ve porque dice "Deberías venir" señalando a los panfletos.

El volante tiene una imagen de un sapo que parece que acaba de encontrarse con la parrilla de un camión. ¿Quién diseñó esta cosa? En su vientre dice "Crusty Toads". Luego, en la parte inferior se lee "Viernes a la noche, diez en punto, Scream Shout".

Tengo en la punta de la lengua algo sarcástico para decir sobre los panfletos, pero me detengo a mí misma.

—Sí, lo intentaré.

—Eso suena como a que realmente es la última cosa que quieres hacer. —Parpadea duramente, recordándome como consiguió su apodo—. Soy el cantante. ¿Eso hace que tengas más o menos ganas de ir?

Sonrío.

—Tal vez un poco más.

—Soy Emmett

Mucho mejor que Tic.

—Bella.

Por favor no lo conviertas en un apodo.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bella.

Cinco puntos para él.

—¿Entonces cuáles son las probabilidades de que realmente te vea el viernes por la noche?

Miro el panfleto y luego nuevamente a él.

—Bastantes.

Tira del anillo de sus labios.

—Diles a las ancianas que el concierto será alucinante.

—Lo haré.

Justo cuando comienza a alejarse, mi mamá aparece desde la puerta de atrás y él se detiene.

—Hola —dice ella.

—Mamá, este es Emmett. Emmett, mi mamá, Renee.

—Hola, Renee, un placer conocerte.

—A ti también. —Señala al techo—. Bella, si me necesitas voy a estar arriba haciendo algunas llamadas. —Sus hombros están hundidos y agarra la barandilla de la escalera.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí… Yo… sí, estoy bien.

La veo irse y luego miro hacia Emmett. Golpea ligeramente la pila de panfletos en el mostrador.

—Nos vemos el viernes. —Se despide a medida que sale por la puerta.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y me quedo mirando el sapo en el papel. Necesito ropa nueva o un nuevo corte de pelo. Algo nuevo. Me aseguro de que nadie viene por la puerta principal y voy a la oficina de mamá para ver si ya ha escrito mi cheque. Normalmente lo deja en un sobre en su escritorio. No es mucho y le he dicho un montón de veces que me siento mal acerca de que me pague, pero insiste.

En el cajón de la derecha está el libro de balances, abultado con recibos y papeles sueltos. Lo saco y lo abro de un tirón hasta el final donde la he visto sacar mi cheque varias veces. No hay nada ahí. Empiezo a cerrar el libro, pero un destello rojo llama mi atención. Escaneando la página hacia abajo, mis ojos se detienen en el último número, un rojo "$2.253,00". Eso es más de lo que gastamos en un mes. Lo sé. Hago las cuentas a veces.

Mi corazón golpea fuera de control y la culpa cambia mi respiración. Aquí estaba yo, buscando mi sueldo, y mi madre no puede pagarme. Estamos más allá de la quiebra. No me extraña que pareciera estresada últimamente. ¿Significa que perderemos la tienda? Por tan solo un segundo pienso en una vida sin la tienda de muñecas.

Por ese segundo me siento libre.

* * *

 **Subí dos capítulos esta vez porque en este no dice mucho**


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Me quedo mirando el largo espejo que cuelga en mi habitación. Incluso cuando retrocedo todo lo que puedo, no puedo ver mi cuerpo entero. Mi habitación es demasiado pequeña. Me había arreglado el cabello, puesto mis mejores vaqueros y una camiseta negra y mis botas de color púrpura. Nada nuevo. Luché con el hecho de que esta no era una buena idea en absoluto. En ocho horas a partir de este momento tengo que estar despierta y preparándome para el trabajo. Saber la mala situación económica de la tienda me hace sentir culpable. Como si no hubiera hecho lo suficiente. Por enésima vez me digo que no tengo que quedarme mucho tiempo. Solo hacer mi aparición e irme.

Mi madre entra en mi habitación, entonces retrocede.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido.

—No, y no tengo que irme si me necesitas.

—Bella, estoy bien. Ahora sal de aquí. Te ves increíble.

Mientras camino las cinco cuadras hasta Scream Shout, miro mi entorno. El casco antiguo parece que perteneciera a una película del oeste. Todas las fachadas son de revestimiento vertical o de ladrillo rojo. Algunas tiendas incluso tienen puertas batientes de estilo taberna. Las aceras son de adoquines. Lo único que falta son los postes horizontales para atar a los caballos delante de las tiendas. En cambio, hay una calle ancha y bordillos de estacionamiento en diagonal. El océano está a varias cuadras de distancia, pero en una noche tranquila puedo escucharlo y siempre puedo olerlo. Tomo una respiración profunda.

Dos puertas más abajo de nuestra tienda de muñecas hay un estudio de baile, y estoy sorprendida de ver las luces prendidas a estas horas de la noche. Las amplias ventanas abiertas en una noche oscura hacen que todo en su interior sea tan claro como una pantalla de cine. Hay una chica dentro, probablemente de mi edad, bailando delante de una pared de espejos. Los elegantes movimientos de su cuerpo demuestran que ha estado estudiando durante años. Me pregunto por qué algunas personas parecen nacer sabiendo lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas y otras personas —sobre todo yo— no tienen ni idea. Suspiro y sigo de camino al club.

Scream Shout está lleno de gente esta noche. Reconozco a algunas personas de la escuela y asiento con la cabeza un "hola". El escenario apenas puede ser llamado así. Es más como una plataforma desvencijada. Tablas no coincidentes llenan el área alrededor de ella y una barra cubre la superficie de una pared. Hay tantas personas que realmente tengo que buscar a Alice.

—Oye —dice cuando me uno a ella. Su cabello está extra rosa esta noche, y me siento monótona de pie junto a ella.

—Hola. Hay mucha gente esta noche.

—Lo sé. Es genial. Debes de haber hecho una buena impresión en Tic, porque estaba preguntando si pensaba que vendrías. —Asiente hacia la puerta del lado del escenario, donde asumo que la banda se está preparando.

—¿Debemos llamarlo así? —No he decidido cuál es mi impresión de Emmett. Pero debe haber sido algo o no estaría aquí, abandonando el sueño.

—Sí, debemos, Troglodita.

—Por favor. Tú no, Die.

Se ríe.

—Lo sé, son bastante horribles, ¿verdad? Me da risa cuando llamas Sapo a Jasper, sin embargo.

—¿Cómo te va con el Sapo, de todos modos?

—Bastante bien. —Alice es extremadamente leal. Jasper tendría que hacer algo descaradamente horrible para que rompiera con él en este punto. No es que él lo haría. Aparte de su abuso atroz de apodos, Jasper es decente.

Miro hacia atrás, al escenario, a la espera de que se ocupe.

—Supongo que esta noche vas a estar locamente enamorada de él, porque está a punto de ir todo estrella de rock en ti.

—Por supuesto. —Sonríe—. Y tú estás a punto de caer locamente enamorada de Tic porque su voz es como la miel.

Tiene razón. Sobre la parte de la miel, al menos. Cuando comienza a cantar no puedo quitar los ojos de él. Su voz tiene una cualidad rasgada suave que me hace querer balancearme con el ritmo. Cuando oigo a Alice reír a mi lado finalmente salgo del trance.

—Te lo dije —dice cuando la miro.

—¿Qué? Estaba escuchando. Es de mala educación no escuchar.

Se ríe de nuevo.

Cuando la última canción termina, Emmett salta del escenario y desaparece en la parte posterior con los otros chicos. Jasper sale primero, y él y Alice se enrollan un tiempo justo en frente de mí. Asqueroso. ¿Por qué de repente me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hacerlo? Soy buena estando sola. Lo tengo prácticamente dominado. Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado? La sonrisa con mordida de labios de Edward parpadea a través de mi mente. No. Sacudo la imagen lejos.

Justo cuando estoy segura de que si tomo una muestra de saliva de la boca de Alice tendrá el ADN de Jasper, digo:

—Bueno, basta.

Alice se aleja riendo y Jasper finge que se acaba de dar cuenta de que yo estaba allí de pie. Claro.

—¿Qué tal? —dice, luego se inclina hacia la barra y pide un poco de agua helada. La toma y buscamos una mesa. No hay libres, así que simplemente nos quedamos de pie en la esquina hablando.

Eventualmente Emmett sale y lanza un brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Su camiseta está pegajosa por el sudor y casi revierte el efecto que su canto tuvo en mí.

—Hola, Bella, viniste.

—Aquí estoy.

—¿Cómo lo hicimos esta noche?

—Muy bien.

—¿Has traído a las ancianas contigo? —Mira a su alrededor como si esto fuera una posibilidad válida.

—Casi, pero canceló a última hora. Supongo que alguna banda de metal tocaba en el centro esta noche.

—¿Qué banda? —pregunta Jasper, y Emmett se echa a reír.

—Fue una broma, idiota —dice.

—No me llames idiota.

—Entonces no actúes como tal.

Jasper hace pucheros y Alice dice:

—No eres un idiota, bebé. —Entonces empiezan a enrollarse de nuevo.

Agh. En serio.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —me pregunta Emmett, mientras me lleva hacia una mesa abandonada.

—Sí, por favor.

Me siento y vuelve con dos botellas de cerveza. Me extiende una.

Levanto las manos.

—Oh, no bebo. Tengo diecisiete.

—¿Y? Yo diecinueve.

—Mi mamá dice que antes de que cumpla los dieciocho todavía tiene derecho a matarme. —Mi mamá siempre me dice que la culpe si estoy en una situación incómoda. Parece que funciona bien.

Se ríe.

—Bueno, está bien. —Se sienta a mi lado.

Lo veo beber durante un minuto y luego digo:

—Voy a conseguir un poco de agua.

—Oh. —Salta para ponerse de pie—. Siéntate. Yo lo haré.

Lo veo alejarse y no puedo decidir si me siento nerviosa por estar hablando con el vocalista de una banda o si es por Emmett. Cuando otras dos chicas se acercan a él en el bar y se vuelve a hablar con ellas, me doy cuenta de que es la primera opción. Después de todo, casi no lo conozco. Esto me hace sentir muy superficial.

El camarero le da mi vaso de agua helada, pero Emmett continúa hablando.

Me levanto, de repente. Tengo que irme. Tengo que levantarme temprano.

Camino hacia donde habíamos dejado a Alice y Jasper, y le toco en el hombro.

—Oye, me voy.

Ella se aleja de Jasper.

—Espera. —Mira a su alrededor y ve a Emmett—. No, no te vayas. Siempre es bombardeado por las chicas. No es su culpa.

—No estoy preocupada por él. No es por eso que me voy. —Al menos eso es de lo que estoy tratando de convencerme—. Tengo que trabajar por la mañana. Nos vemos pronto.

Me alejo para decirle adiós a Emmett y la escucho decir:

—Espera, te acompañamos.

A medida que pasamos a Emmett agito y vocalizo un adiós. Pero Alice dice en voz alta:

—Vamos a acompañar a Bella a casa.

Él me da el movimiento de espera con la mano y asiente educadamente a la chica delante de él, terminando cualquier conversación que estuvieran teniendo. Pone el agua helada que había pedido en la barra, y entonces está a mi lado.

—También voy.

Jasper y Alice caminan delante de nosotros, hablando en voz baja. Emmett pasa el brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Estoy aprendiendo rápidamente que es una especie susceptible de chico. Estamos en silencio por una cuadra.

—No me di cuenta de que tenías que irte tan temprano —dice finalmente.

—Sí. Tengo trabajo por la mañana.

—Tocamos de nuevo la próxima semana.

No estoy segura de si me está invitando o haciendo una charla ligera, así que solo asiento.

—Gracias —le digo cuando llegamos a la tienda y saco las llaves del bolsillo.

Se inclina hacia mí, y porque nunca me cruzó la mente que fuera a tratar de darme un beso sin importar lo sentimental que sea y con testigos, no retrocedo lo suficientemente rápido y estoy sorprendida cuando sus labios se encuentran con los míos. Son sorprendentemente suaves.

—Oh, eh… guau —le digo, echándome hacia atrás.

No retrocede y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

—Gracias por venir esta noche.

Su humeante voz hace que mi corazón golpee a la vida y de nuevo estoy sorprendida por mi reacción hacia él.

—Está bien, nos vemos.

Alice me sonríe como si esa fuera la ocurrencia más emocionante. Solo quiero escapar.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

La tienda no abre hasta las nueve, pero por costumbre mis ojos se abren a las seis el sábado a la mañana. Trato de volver a dormirme, pero mi cuerpo se niega, así que me quedo mirando el techo durante un tiempo pensando en la noche anterior. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Emmett intentó besarme? ¿Me había dado la vuelta cuando iba a abrazarme o algo así? Mi cerebro siente la necesidad de desarmar y luego reconstruir la noche de una manera que tenga sentido.

Se presentan dos posibilidades lógicas. Una de ellas, que fue un accidente y él fue demasiado bueno como para decirlo. O dos, era demasiado amigable y besaba a todo el mundo. Ahora que tengo algunas explicaciones razonables, me siento mejor. Solo espero que no nos encontremos por un tiempo.

Después de una hora intentando sin éxito volver a dormir, ruedo en la cama y voy a ducharme antes de que mi madre tomara posesión del baño. Me pongo unos vaqueros, una camiseta y deslizo mis pies en unas pantuflas felpudas. Con el cabello mojado me voy a buscar la lista de cosas a hacer que había dejado en la planta baja el día anterior así puedo ingresarla en el ordenador.

La comparo con la lista que mamá había hecho una vez más. Todavía nos queda una hora para abrir así que, con un montón de tiempo para terminar de arreglarme, me meto la lista en el bolsillo y me dirijo al ordenador. Antes de llegar al escalón inferior, escucho un golpe en la puerta del frente. Mi mano se va inmediatamente a mi cabello mojado y mi cabeza piensa inmediatamente que es Emmett. Este escenario no cae en ninguna de las explicaciones a las que había llegado mi cerebro. Las estrellas de rock excesivamente afectuosas no aparecen en la puerta a la mañana siguiente. No hemos abierto todavía por lo que las persianas están bajas sobre el cristal. No tengo que abrir la puerta.

Un segundo después, suena el teléfono de la tienda.

Emmett no tiene el número de teléfono de la tienda, ¿o sí? ¿Se lo habría dado Alice? Respondo antes de que mamá tenga la oportunidad de responder en la planta de arriba.

—Hola, Muñecas y Más.

—Hace una semana, alguien me advirtió de no comprar los panecillos de arándanos en la panadería de Rick, pero no le hice caso y los compré de todos modos. Ahora tengo ansias insaciables a todas horas.

Estoy tan aliviada de saber quién está en la línea que dejo escapar una extraña mezcla de risa/suspiro y luego me aclaro rápidamente la garganta.

—Son hechos con sustancias adictivas.

—Ahora te creo.

Sonrío.

—¿Así que vas a dejarme entrar? Está un poco frío aquí fuera. Compartiré.

Mis ojos se mueven hacia la puerta.

—Creo que este panecillo incluso podría tener tu nombre… Oh no, lo siento, es mi nombre.

—Yo…

—No quieres que muera de hipotermia, ¿verdad? —dice.

—No creo que aquí se ponga lo suficientemente frío como para eso. —Muevo mi pie con la pantufla puesta para abrir la puerta y la mantengo abierta para Edward.

—Hola. —Su voz resuena en el teléfono que todavía estoy sosteniendo contra mi oído. Pulso el botón de colgar.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado lo guapo… y rico que es. Pero se aferra a él junto con el aire frío a medida que camina adentro. Bloqueo la puerta y luego me vuelvo para mirarlo. Está sosteniendo una bolsa marrón de la panadería de Rick y dos vasos de plástico con tapas.

—Chocolate caliente. —Levanta el vaso de la mano derecha—. O café. —Levanta el de su mano izquierda—. Tomé un sorbo de ambos, así que no me importa.

Bonito. Tal vez ser Rico es una enfermedad contagiosa. Señalo su mano derecha.

—Chocolate caliente.

—Pensé que serías una chica de chocolate caliente.

Tomo el chocolate caliente de su mano y trato de que mi mano no tiemble mientras lo hago. Eso implicaría que el hecho de que apareciera en mi puerta me pone nerviosa.

Mi mirada se desliza a lo largo de él. Me irrita que a primera hora de la mañana Edward pueda parecer tan… despierto. Si lo viera en medio de la noche con la cabecera de la cama y los ojos soñolientos, ¿parecería todavía tan perfecto?

—Tu mirada puede poner a un chico inseguro.

—No estoy mirando. Estoy observando.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—El objetivo de observar es obtener datos y formar una teoría o una conclusión.

Inclina su cabeza.

—¿Y qué teoría has formulado?

 _Que estás por lo menos a un paso de lo normal._ Un anillo negro grueso en su dedo meñique golpea contra una mecedora mientras mira la tienda oscura. Levanto mis cejas. _Tal vez a dos pasos._

—Que eres una persona mañanera.

Deja sus brazos a los lados, como si dijera: _Me has pillado._

—He hecho una observación también.

—¿Cuál?

—Tienes el cabello muy mojado.

Oh. Eso es correcto.

—Sí, bueno, no me avisaste. No me despierto viéndome perfecta. —A diferencia de otros.

Su cara transmite su comprensión y espero a que la exprese. Mira por encima del hombro hacia la parte posterior.

—¿ _Vives_ aquí?

—Sí, hay un apartamento arriba. —Ahora estoy confundida—. Así que si no sabías que vivía aquí, ¿por qué llamaste a la puerta antes de abrir?

—Porque supuse que tenías que llegar temprano para tener todo listo para abrir.

—Aquí es donde las adecuadas cantidades de observación hubieran servido de mucho.

Se ríe.

—No tienes ni idea de cuantas pesadillas puede alimentar una tienda de muñecas de porcelana. He sido asesinada de un millón de maneras por muñecas angelicales a lo largo de los años.

—Eso es realmente… macabro.

Me río.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Consiguiendo cosas en la panadería. ¿No es obvio? Y ya que tú me enseñaste el veneno, me pareció justo compartir la recompensa.

—Te gusta mirar las muñecas, ¿verdad? Las echas de menos cuando estás lejos.

Ofrece una sonrisa mezquina.

—Sí, echo terriblemente de menos este lugar cuando no estoy aquí.

Dejo el teléfono en el mostrador, envuelvo mis manos alrededor de la taza caliente, y me abro camino hasta el almacén. Me sigue. Me siento en el viejo sofá y pongo mis pies sobre la mesa de café.

Pone la bolsa y su café en la mesa junto a mis pies, se quita la chaqueta, y se sienta a mi lado.

—Así que, Bella…

—Así que, Edward…

—Como la ciudad de Filipinas.

—¿Qué?

—Tu nombre. Isabella. Mi abuela me lo ha dicho. Provincia de Isabela ¿Es el lugar preferido de tu madre o algo?

—No, es su tercer lugar preferido. Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Paris y una hermana mayor llamada Sydney.

—Guau. —Abre la bolsa, saca un panecillo y me lo da. La parte superior brilla con azúcar espolvoreado—. ¿En serio?

La tomo suavemente.

—No.

—Espera, ¿entonces no tienes hermanos mayores o esos no son sus nombres?

—Soy hija única. —Sobre todo porque nací fuera del matrimonio y no tengo contacto con mi padre. ¿Sería esa una declaración que lo haría correr? Probablemente. ¿Entonces por qué no lo dije en voz alta?

—Nota mental: Bella es muy buena con el sarcasmo.

—Si vas a grabar notas para un registro oficial, me gustaría la palabra "muy" eliminada y reemplazada por "excepcionalmente".

Sus ojos se iluminan con una sonrisa que no acaba de llegar a sus labios, pero que parece dar a entender que en realidad me encuentra divertida. Mi madre siempre me dijo que los chicos eran intimidados por mi sarcasmo.

—Muy bien, te toca —dice.

—¿El qué?

—Hazme una pregunta.

—Bueno… um… ¿Obligas a menudo a que las chicas te inviten a sus casas?

—Nunca. Por lo general, me invitan ellas mismas.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Se inclina hacia atrás y da un mordisco a su panecillo.

—Por lo tanto, Sra. Observadora, ¿cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí?

—¿Cuándo entraste a la tienda?

—Sí. Esa es fácil.

—Arrogante.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

¿Esto le sorprende?

—Pensé que era mi turno para preguntar.

—¿Qué?

—¿No es así como funciona el juego? ¿Cada uno hace una pregunta?

Me mira expectante. Me doy cuenta de que no tengo una pregunta. O tal vez tengo demasiadas. Como, ¿por qué está aquí realmente? ¿Cuándo va a darse cuenta de que no me junto con su gente? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que lo hizo estar interesado en primer lugar?… Si eso es lo que está.

—¿Puedo ir a terminar de arreglarme?

* * *

 **¡Tenemos devuelta a Sr. Rico!**


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

—No. De acuerdo, mi turno. ¿Qué me hizo resultar arrogante?

Me quedo mirando el pliegue en la manga de su camiseta, una clara indicación de que había sido planchada. ¿Quién plancha camisetas?

—Me hiciste señas —digo, recordando ese primer día.

Sus ojos marrones parpadean en los míos. Incluso los destellos dorados de sus ojos me recuerdan su riqueza.

—Yo, ¿qué?

—Quédate ahí. Seré tú. —Camino hasta el otro extremo del almacén y pretendo entrar por una puerta, sosteniendo mi teléfono en mi oído. Doy un par de pasos balanceándome, me detengo y miro la pared, luego levanto mi mano y le hago señas. Espero a que se ría, pero cuando miro tiene una mirada mortificada en su rostro.

—Tal vez lo he exagerado un poco —le digo, aunque no lo hice.

—¿Así es como me viste?

Me aclaro la garganta y camino lentamente hacia el sofá.

—¿Así que eres el jugador de fútbol o el genio matemático?

—¿Perdón?

—Tu abuela presume. Me pregunto qué nieto eres.

—El que no ha hecho mucho de nada.

Sigo la pata de la mesa con mi pantufla.

—¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?

—Sí. Bella.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Quiero decir, soy la reina de no haber hecho nada, así que estoy segura de que me has superado por mucho.

—¿Qué no has hecho que quieras hacer?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé. Intento no pensar mucho en ello. Estoy perfectamente satisfecha con mi vida. Creo que la infelicidad viene con las expectativas no cumplidas.

—Así que mientras menos esperas de la vida…

—No. No de ese modo. Solo trato de ser feliz y no desear poder hacer más. — Bueno, al menos estaba mejorando en ese objetivo. Y tener gente alrededor como él solo me servía para recordarme todo lo que no tengo.

Termina su panecillo y luego lanza el envoltorio en la bolsa.

—¿Y funciona? ¿Eres feliz?

—La mayoría del tiempo.

Levanta su vaso de plástico en un brindis.

—Eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza y muevo mi pie sobre la mesa. El formulario de pedido en mi bolsillo se arruga con ese movimiento. Lo saco.

—Debería irme. Tengo trabajo que hacer antes de abrir.

—Cierto. Por supuesto. Debería irme, también. —Vacila un momento como si quisiera decir algo más.

Me levanto y hace lo mismo, tomando su chaqueta. Camino con él hasta la puerta principal y la abro.

A medida que se aleja, me doy cuenta de lo poco que reveló de nosotros nuestra sesión de preguntas y respuestas. No tengo ni idea de cuántos años tiene o a qué escuela va o qué le gusta hacer. ¿Nos mantuvimos alejados de esas preguntas a propósito? ¿Hicimos preguntas ridículas, sin sentido, porque en el fondo no queremos conocer a la otra persona?

Aprieta un botón de sus llaves y el auto deportivo de lujo color plata frente a la tienda pita. Únicamente ese auto ya responde cualquier posible pregunta que pudiera tener sobre él. No hay necesidad de más. Abre la puerta y me lanza esa sonrisa y me escucho a mí misma gritar:

—¿Eres senior?

Asiente.

—¿Tú?

—Sí. —Sostengo mi bebida en alto—. Gracias por el desayuno.

—No hay problema.

Cierro la puerta y me inclino contra esta. ¿Por qué?

Me toma varios minutos alejarme de la puerta y dirigirme hacia arriba. Mi mamá está en el baño así que arrastro la silla al viejo ordenador y empiezo a hacer pedidos por internet.

—¿Oí sonar el teléfono? —pregunta mi madre cuando entra al comedor frotando su cabello mojado con una toalla.

—Sí. Yo respondí.

—¿Quién era?

—Solo alguien preguntando a qué hora abrimos. —Y esa es la primera vez en mi vida que he mentido a mi madre. Nos lo contamos todo. Me sorprende. Debería haber dicho: "Este chico que se llama Edward, que lleva camisetas planchadas y joyas". Eso habría sido divertido. Mi mamá hubiera tratado de fingir que estaba ofendida. Podríamos haber hablado de que probablemente se cortaba el cabello dos veces al mes. Ella habría dado educadamente el discurso de que "es mejor que no nos juntemos con gente como esa". Habría acordado lo mismo. Estoy de acuerdo.

Entonces, ¿qué me detuvo?

—¿Puedes terminar esta orden, mamá? Mi cabello se secará todo loco si no me pongo al día con el secador.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Gracias.

Me encierro en el baño y presiono las palmas de mis manos contra mis ojos. ¿Qué me detuvo? Lealtad. No quería que mi madre tuviera mala opinión de él. De alguna manera, el tipo se las había arreglado para salir de la caja llena de gente que siempre había marcado como fuera de los límites con un marcador permanente, y se había convertido en alguien diferente. Y ahora, para mi mala suerte, siento alguna clase de lealtad hacia Edward Cullen.

Tenía que cambiar eso inmediatamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

El lunes por la mañana me despido de mi madre con la mano y abro la puerta principal de la tienda. Mientras camino hacia la escuela, me fijo en un auto deportivo igual que el de Edward aparcado a unas puertas de distancia. Me inclino para echar un vistazo dentro, y cuando me enderezo otra vez Edward está al otro lado. Yo salto. Me da una taza de chocolate caliente y toma un sorbo de la suya.

Miro la taza, la misma de ayer.

—Solo quiero esto si tú has bebido antes de aquí —digo, negándome a decir: "¿Qué haces aquí?". Eso podría dejar claro que me importa.

Toma mi taza, da un trago y me la devuelve.

Me sorprende tanto que hiciera caso a mi sarcasmo que no puedo evitar reírme.

—Creo que hay una reunión el jueves en Luigi para los adictos a los panecillos de Rick. Si eso no funciona, he oído que hay una pastilla que puedes tomarte.

—Me temo que no estoy dispuesto a deshacerme de mi adicción todavía —dice.

Le dedico una mirada de refilón. Seguíamos hablando de panecillos, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento.

—¿A quién le toca preguntar? —comenta.

—A mí —digo, aunque en realidad no me acuerdo. Pero prefiero preguntar a contestar.

—Está bien, ¿qué va a ser?

—¿Tienes hermanos? —Sé que no tiene hermanas porque su abuela dijo que solo tiene una nieta y él ya me dijo que es su prima.

—Sí, tengo dos hermanos mayores. James tiene 23 años, se acaba de graduar en Derecho.

—¿En qué universidad?

—Harvard.

Por supuesto.

—Mi otro hermano, Riley, tiene 20 y está en la universidad.

—Son nombres bastante normales.

—¿Normales?

—Ningún Chet o Wellington ni nada.

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Conoces a algún Wellington?

—Claro que no, pero tú probablemente sí.

—No, en realidad, no.

—Hmm —digo.

—Está bien, mi turno.

Sonrío pero estoy nerviosa a la vez. Ojalá pudiese controlar todas las preguntas. Entonces podría descartar las que no quiero contestar.

—¿Llevas lentes de contacto?

—¿Qué? ¿Esa es tu pregunta?

—Sí.

—No, no llevo. ¿Por qué?

—Es que nunca he visto unos ojos tan verdes como los tuyos. Pensé que podían ser lentillas de colores.

Giro la cabeza para que no vea mi sonrisa y lo maldigo en secreto por hacerme sentir especial.

—¿Y tú?

—Por supuesto que no llevo lentillas.

—Esas manchas doradas los hacen parecer más ambarinos. —Quiero pegarme por admitir que me he fijado, especialmente cuando se ensancha su sonrisa.

—Bueno, aquí me quedo. —Señalo la vieja escuela a mi derecha. Fue construido hace setenta y cinco años, y aunque su estructura es bonita y ya no muy típica, le irían bien unas mejoras.

Observa mi escuela. Me muevo incómoda, preguntándome qué piensa de ella. Preguntándome por qué me preocupa qué piense de ella. Él probablemente va a una de las dos escuelas privadas del pueblo. Sí, esa es toda la gente rica que vive aquí: suficiente para necesitar dos escuelas privadas en un pequeño pueblo de playa.

Sus ojos han vuelto a posarse en mí.

—Hasta luego.

—¿Luego quiere decir que vas a estar aquí a las doce en punto para acompañarme a casa? Porque no sé si puedo soportarte dos veces al día.

Deja escapar un suspiro fuerte.

—Y mi abuela piensa que eres dulce. —Entonces frunce un poco el ceño—. ¿Aquí acaban las clases a mediodía?

—Bueno, no toda la escuela, pero sí, yo salgo a mediodía.

—¿Por qué?

—Uhm… —Hago un ademán hacia la tienda—. Inserción laboral.

Sus ojos se abren.

—¿Te pierdes medio día de clases para trabajar en la tienda?

—No es para tanto… Fue idea mía… No me importa nada ayudar. —Sé que estoy divagando porque en el fondo sí que me importa, y mucho, así que corto mi lista de excusas y termino con—: Mejor me voy.

—Está bien. Adiós, Bella. —Se gira y vuelve caminando hacia su auto sin siquiera echar una mirada hacia atrás.

* * *

—Isabella —dice el señor Brown cuando entro a la clase de ciencias unos minutos tarde.

—Lo siento, me quedé atrapada en una planta espinosa y tenía que librarme de sus garras. —Lo cual era más o menos cierto.

—Aunque tus excusas son por lejos las más creativas, esa no es la razón por la que me dirigí a usted.

El resto de la clase ya había empezado un experimento y yo también quiero hacerlo. Parece que hay productos químicos de verdad involucrados.

El Sr. Brown debe haberse dado cuenta de mi mirada, porque dice:

—Solo será un minuto.

Camino hasta su mesa de mala gana.

Coloca varios papeles frente a mí.

—Esta es la universidad de la que te hablaba. Está especializada en matemáticas y ciencias.

Tomo los papeles.

—Ah, sí, gracias. —Aprendí a principio del curso que es mejor seguirles la corriente a los profesores sobre la universidad que intentar explicarles que de momento no vas a ir. Meto los papeles en mi mochila y me siento en mi sitio. Al principio del año éramos impares en clase. El Sr. Brown pidió un voluntario para sentarse solo. Levanté mi mano. Prefiero hacer el trabajo de laboratorio sola para que nadie pueda estropearlo. Es mucho más fácil no tener que depender de otra persona.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Edward está esperando en la puerta de la tienda otra vez, apoyado de manera casual en una farola, como si hubiésemos caminado juntos a la escuela durante toda la vida. Toma un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente y luego me lo ofrece cuando empezamos a caminar.

Doy un trago. Me escalda la garganta al pasar por ella. Esto no está funcionando. Necesito que desaparezca para poder volver a mi vida normal en la que me burlo de gente como él. Para que deje hacerme esperar ansiosa cada mañana.

—Así que, Sr. Cullen, su hermano mayor es un abogado, el segundo va a una universidad importante. ¿Qué te depara a ti el futuro?

—Soy más o menos como tú.

—¿En qué universo?

Parece pensar que es una broma y se ríe.

—Esperan que siga con el negocio familiar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ese es mi caso?

—Trabajas allí, vives allí, ayudas a manejar el sitio… Estoy bastante seguro de que tu madre te ve como su eventual reemplazo.

Me había resignado a ello hace mucho tiempo, pero oír que alguien más lo admite desencadena algo en mí.

—No voy a encargarme de la tienda de muñecas para siempre.

—Entonces será mejor que empieces a mandar diferentes señales. Pronto.

—Es más complicado que eso. —No puedo simplemente irme y hacer otra cosa. Ella depende de mí.

—Entiendo completamente.

Ahora me toca a mí reír. No puede entender nada de mi situación. Es más que obvio por su estilo de vida que si abandonase lo que quiera que sea su "negocio familiar", no pasaría nada. Las facturas de su familia aún serían pagadas. Tiene un futuro lleno de ilimitadas posibilidades.

—¿Qué harás entonces? —pregunta.

—Todavía no lo sé. Me gusta la ciencia, creo, ¿pero qué se supone que haga con eso? —Saber eso hubiese requerido crecer sabiendo que tenía una opción al respecto—. ¿Y por qué tú?

—¿Por qué yo?

—Sí, ¿por qué esperan que tomes el mando del negocio familiar? ¿Por qué no tus hermanos?

—Porque yo no he hecho nada. No he declarado mis fortalezas. Así que mi padre la ha declarado por mí. Dice que soy bueno en muchas áreas, así que eso debe querer decir que he de ser la imagen del negocio. Así que me mandan a dar la cara.

—¿Cuál es el negocio familiar?

Inclina la cabeza como si intentase decidir si hablo en serio.

—El Road's End.

Intento darle sentido a esa declaración.

—¿Eres el dueño de un hotel?

—Algo así.

—¿Qué quiere decir "algo así"? Lo eres o no.

—Hay quinientos de ellos.

—Está bien.

—En total.

—Oh. —Entonces me doy cuenta—. Eres el dueño de todos ellos… —Santa mierda. Este chico no solo es rico; es RICO. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa.

—Sí. Y me están preparando para que me haga cargo de ellos algún día. Como tú.

Como yo.

—Somos prácticamente gemelos. —Para entonces ya estamos frente a mi escuela. ¿Por eso empezó a juntarse conmigo? Quiero decirle que si piensa que ha encontrado algún tipo de conexión conmigo por nuestras situaciones "similares", debería volver a pensarlo. Pero no consigo decirlo, y no estoy segura de si es para proteger sus sentimientos o los míos—. Te veo… —Esta vez soy yo la que se aleja primero sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Esta Bella sarcástica tanto que le sorprende la fortuna de Sr. Rico jeje**


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que puedo recordar, hay dos clientes en la tienda. Quiero decir, dos grupos que no llegaron juntos y ambos necesitan ayuda.

No soy muy buena con los niños, tal vez esa es la verdadera razón por la que tengo prohibida la entrada al "área de pintura en el rostro" durante las fiestas. Así que sin que yo le diga nada, mi madre se dirige directamente a la señora y a la pequeña niña mientras yo me dirijo a la mujer de mediana edad.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarle a encontrar algo?

—Sí. Hace unos meses estuve aquí, tal vez más de seis; ya ni siquiera estoy segura, y había una muñeca allí.

Cuando ella no continúa, digo:

—Tendré que averiguar eso. No nos gusta que las muñecas vengan a la tienda.

Me da una media sonrisa. Tal vez sea más bien una risa nerviosa.

—Sé que tengo que ser más específica. —Camina a lo largo de la pared del fondo, mirando con atención a todas y cada una de ellas.

La sigo.

—Si puede describirla, podría comenzar una lista de sospechosas.

—Cabello rizado oscuro, un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

La mujer se está describiendo a sí misma. Mucha gente se enamora de muñecas que se parecen a ellas. Así que estudio un poco más a la mujer e intento pensar en las muñecas que podríamos tener que se vean como ella.

—Tina —digo finalmente—. ¿Estaba sentada?

—Sí. —La mujer da una gran sonrisa—. Sí, creo que se llamaba Tina.

—Debería estar aquí. Déjame ver. —Voy a la esquina de la tienda donde estaba Tina la última vez, pero ya no está allí—. Déjeme buscar en la parte trasera. —Casi siempre pedimos la misma muñeca si se vende bien.

La pared lateral del almacén está alineada con estantes y en esos estantes están las cajas lo suficientemente grandes como para alojar una sola muñeca. En el extremo de cada caja hay un nombre escrito. Es como nuestra propia cripta de muñecas de porcelana. A mitad de camino veo el nombre de Tina. Arrastro la escalera y tiro de su caja, la cual se siente muy ligera.

En el suelo, después de cavar entre la espuma del embalaje, descubro el por qué. No hay ninguna muñeca. Qué raro. Me quedo ahí confundida por un momento, sin saber qué hacer, antes de volver a la tienda e interrumpir a mi madre a mitad de frase.

—Lo siento, mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Levanta un dedo hacia mí, y cuando ha terminado de hablar con su cliente, camina conmigo hasta detrás de la caja registradora.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Fui a buscar a Tina en su caja, solo que parece que Tina ha sido secuestrada.

—Oh sí, lo siento. La vendí hace tiempo. Debo haber olvidado poner su placa en el cajón.

—Oh, está bien. Simplemente me extrañó. Le diré al cliente que podemos pedirla para ella. —Comienzo a alejarme.

—Bella —dice mamá, manteniendo su voz baja.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes intentar vender las que tenemos en el suelo antes de pedir otra?

Asiento. Por supuesto. Eso tiene más sentido que cualquier cosa que había pasado en los últimos cinco minutos. Mi mamá quiere vender nuestro inventario antes de pedir más muñecas. Es una buena idea para sacarnos del hoyo. En realidad, alivia mi mente el saber que tiene un plan para el gran número rojo en su libro.

—Lo siento —le digo a la señora—. Tina ha encontrado otro hogar, pero sé que tenemos otras muñecas que amará que son muy parecidas a Tina. Déjame enseñarle mi favorita. —Favorita en un término relativo, con lo cual quiero decir que le encontré menos inquietante.

.

La mujer no estaba mordiendo el anzuelo. Después de enseñarle cinco muñecas que se parecían muchísimo a Tina, se ve visiblemente molesta. Su voz empieza a temblar; sus mejillas se profundizan con una sombra oscura.

—Solo quiero a Tina. ¿Hay algún modo de que la pueda pedir? ¿Tienen catálogo?

Mi mamá, que acaba de despedirse de sus clientes, se nos une.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla?

—Tenían una muñeca aquí que quiero, pero se ha ido.

—Tina —le recuerdo a mi madre.

—¿Le ha mostrado Bella otras muñecas?

—Sí, pero no me servirán.

—¿Hay algo en específico por lo que Tina es especial para usted?

—Sí. Mi padre me la compró cuando era pequeña. La muñeca fue regalada cuando me convertí en una adolescente ya que perdí a mi padre. Cuando vi a Tina hace unos meses no pude creer lo parecida que era a mi muñeca. Me fui sin comprarla ese día, pero no he conseguido sacarla de mi cabeza. De verdad que solo quiero esa muñeca. —Unas cuantas lágrimas escapan de los ojos de la mujer y se apresura a apartarlas.

Miro a otro lado, avergonzada por ella. O tal vez es algo más. Tal vez estoy celosa porque alguien puede tener una relación tan cercana con su padre que incluso después de que se ha ido tan solo pensar en él la pone emocional. Cuando pienso en mi padre solo siento el vacío.

Mi madre le acaricia el brazo y dice:

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —¿Pero lo entiende perfectamente? Mi madre fue rechazada por su padre. ¿Está pensando en eso mientras consuela a esta mujer? ¿Acaso piensa mucho en ello? ¿O, como yo, intenta empujarlo a la parte más lejana de su mente y esperar que nunca se escape, especialmente en frente de otros?

Mamá continúa.

—Siento mucho su pérdida. A veces son las cosas más pequeñas las que de algún modo nos devuelven a alguien especial. —Agita su mano hacia mí y dice—: Bella a veces puede ser insistente, pero definitivamente podemos pedir esa muñeca. Incluso podemos darle un precio especial.

Ya veo cómo va, utilizándome de chivo expiatorio. Pero puedo manejar la culpa. Lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que otra vez mi madre no está pensando en nuestros problemas financieros. ¿Habría colapsado ya esta tienda si no fuera por mí impidiéndole que dé muchos descuentos a los clientes, dejando que las niñas escojan demasiada ropa para sus muñecas de cumpleaños…?

—Por supuesto —digo—. Deje que le traiga el catálogo para asegurarnos que todos estamos hablando de la misma muñeca aquí. —Comienzo a caminar y entonces digo—: Se requiere pagar por adelantado antes de que hagamos el pedido. —Lo último que necesitamos es pedir una muñeca y que la mujer no venga a recogerla.

Mi madre me enfrenta cuando la mujer se va.

—Bella.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo creer que estuvieras con ese cliente durante media hora sin saber por qué quería esa muñeca. Nos preocupamos por la gente, Bella. He estado alrededor de demasiadas personas que solo se preocupaban por sí mismas para criar a una hija que no piensa en los demás, incluso si son extraños.

La no tan disimulada forma de mi madre de despreciar a mi padre no pasó desapercibida para mí, pero su generalización me molestó. ¿Era posible que el dinero no tuviera nada que ver con la horrible actitud de la pequeña población de los ricos a los que ella había estado expuesta?

—Me dijiste que tratara de conseguir que comprara una de los que ya teníamos.

—No a expensas de sus sentimientos.

—Los sentimientos no cuestan nada. Las muñecas sí.

Me ofrece una sonrisa y luego pasa su mano por mi mejilla.

—Los sentimientos, mi querida hija, quizás lo aprendas algún día, pueden ser la cosa más costosa en el universo.

Y esa es la clase de actitud que será la ruina financiera de la tienda.

.

Mientras estoy sentada en mi habitación más tarde, su frase se reproduce una y otra vez en mi mente. Los sentimientos pueden ser la cosa más costosa en el universo. ¿Qué significa eso? Bueno, entiendo lo que significa, ¿pero qué significa para ella? ¿Está hablando de mi padre? ¿Del suyo?

Tomo mi cuaderno titulado Donante de Órganos del estante superior de mi armario, le doy la vuelta a una página en blanco, y escribo la frase que mi madre había dicho. Aquí es donde guardo toda la información sobre mi padre. De hecho, sé mucho: su nombre, dónde vive, cómo es. Lo había buscado en internet por curiosidad. Trabaja para una gran firma de abogados en Nueva York. Pero saber sobre alguien no equivale a conocerlo. Así que en este cuaderno escribo todo lo que mi madre ha dicho alguna vez sobre mi padre. No es mucho. Había conocido a mi padre cuando era joven; fue una corta relación que terminó rápido. A menudo me pregunto si realmente lo conocía. Rara vez podía responder alguna de mis preguntas, así que dejé de preguntar. Pero de vez en cuanto dice cosas que quiero recordar. Cosas que pueden ayudarme a descubrir… ¿a él? ¿A mí?

Incluso pensar eso me enoja. Como si necesitara de él para ser una persona completa. Dejó que mi madre se valiera por sí misma. ¿Cómo podría querer parecerme un poco a él? Pero soy práctica, racional, y si tengo que conocerlo algún día, quiero saber tanto como sea posible. Cierro el libro y subrayo el título otra vez. Nunca sabes cuándo podrías necesitar un riñón o algo algún un día. Es por eso que mantengo este cuaderno. Esa es la única razón.


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

A la mañana siguiente mi actitud no ha mejorado mucho. Pensar en mi padre siempre me pone de mal humor. Y descubrir la caja de la muñeca vacía me hizo dar cuenta de que la tienda está en más problemas de los que pensaba. Había estado esperando que siempre estuviéramos en pérdidas; ahora sé que no. Pero el hecho de que mi madre le ordenara su muñeca a esa mujer AL COSTO me hace notar algo más: mi madre puede no tener suficiente sentido comercial para sacarnos de este problema. ¿Estamos a un par de meses de ser indigentes? Tengo la sensación de que la carga está sobre mis hombros y no sé qué hacer con el peso extra.

Agarro mi mochila y salgo de la tienda. El aire es frío hoy y muerdo mis mejillas cuando salgo afuera. A media cuadra, Edward aparece a mi lado y me entrega mi bebida de la que ya tomó un trago. Saboreo el calor mientras pasa por mi boca y mi garganta. No puedo creer que hayamos estado caminando juntos toda la semana. Escondo mi sonrisa mientras tomo otro largo sorbo.

—¿Estás bien?

Lo miro y me está analizando con la mirada.

—¿Qué? Sí, por supuesto.

—Por lo general tienes algo sarcástico para decir justo cuando sales por la puerta.

¿Ya me conoce tan bien?

—¿Soy tu dosis diaria de abuso?

—Eso funciona. —Tose un poco—. Bueno, juego nuevo. Te desafío.

—Estoy escuchando.

—No sabes lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. No sé lo que quiero hacer con la mía. Pero los dos sabemos que no queremos trabajar con muñecas u hoteles.

—Eso sonó mal, pero te sigo.

—Así que voy a descubrir tu destino y tú puedes descubrir el mío.

—Uh, ¿qué?

—Voy a tratar de averiguar qué te gusta hacer.

—¿Cómo?

—Probando cosas nuevas, por supuesto. Día de profesiones, si quieres. Marcaré la primera reunión. Mañana, a la una. Estate lista.

—Mañana es sábado. ¿No tienes un partido de tenis que ver o algo así?

—¿Qué? No. No me gusta el tenis.

Miro a mi alrededor.

—Deberías bajar la voz cuando dices cosas como esas. No querrás que te expulsen del club.

—¿Estás tratando de no ir a la primera reunión?

—Trabajo los sábados.

—Es hora de empezar a enviar diferentes señales.

Imagino nuestro calendario mensual en el mostrador del fondo. Recuerdo a mi madre rellenándolo a inicio de mes como siempre hacemos.

—Tenemos una fiesta reservada. No hay manera de que pueda dejarla sola. —Pero tal vez después de la fiesta…

No dice nada, solo me da una mirada con la ceja levantada. La presión de la carga sobre mis hombros se intensifica y el enojo me recorre. ¿Por qué soy la encargada de la tienda de mi madre? ¿Por qué no tengo ninguna opción sobre mi futuro?

—Está bien, a la una.

.

El sábado llega y todavía no le he mencionado la salida a mi madre. Mi ira ha sido cambiada por culpabilidad. Mi madre está estresada y la tienda está en quiebra. Este no es el momento adecuado para rebelarse. ¿Habrá, sin embargo, un momento adecuado? Una tarde no va a equivaler a la ruina de la tienda… por lo menos, espero que no.

El calendario confirma una fiesta de cumpleaños de diez hasta el mediodía. Eso debería darme tiempo para ayudar y llegar a tiempo para ir con Edward. Ir con Edward. En una cita. ¿Es lo que esto es? Trato de no sonreír pero mi cara parece no estar de acuerdo con este pensamiento. Le recuerdo a mi cara que Edward lo llamó día de profesiones y eso parece ayudar.

Mi mamá está en la parte de atrás montando la fiesta mientras estoy vigilando la tienda. Sé que tengo que hablar con ella, pero estoy ganando tiempo. Esa cosa de la culpabilidad está carcomiendo mis entrañas. Nadie está en la tienda, así que me muevo por el corto pasillo y veo a mi mamá poniendo ropa pequeña de muñeca sobre la mesa.

Se da la vuelta para agarrar otra pila y me ve.

—Hola. —Mira por encima del hombro—. ¿Me necesitabas?

—No. Solo quería asegurarme de que no necesitabas mi ayuda.

—Eres una gran cobarde, Bella.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tienes todas las pinturas para los ojos listas?

—Sí.

—Entonces creo que estamos listas.

—Está bien. —Camino hacia el frente pero me obligo a volver. Está en su tarea de nuevo. Me resulta más fácil hablar con la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Um… a la una saldré con un amigo si te parece bien.

Se endereza y se gira hacia mí, sacudiendo sus manos. Durante diecisiete años siempre he esperado a después de que cierre la tienda para hacer algo. He programado mi vida alrededor del horario de la tienda. Todo para evitar una mirada de desaprobación en caso de preguntar. Lo que veo me hace sentir aún más culpable: agotamiento. Está en el pliegue entre sus ojos, en la inclinación de su barbilla hacia abajo. Pero no en su voz cuando dice:

—Por supuesto, Bella. Diviértanse. ¿Qué harán tú y Alice?

—No, no es Alice. Es… solo un amigo de la escuela. —No estoy dispuesta a explicarle a mamá que he decidido ir en contra de todo a lo que ella se opone y todo lo que siempre he apoyado para pasar el rato con el Rey de los Ricos en persona. No necesita más estrés en su vida ahora mismo. ¿Cuál es el punto de todas formas cuando en tan solo unas semanas Edward acabará de ver cómo vive la otra mitad? Se aburrirá de mí y seguirá adelante, en busca de su próxima muestra de emoción.

Vuelve a su tarea.

—A la una.


	13. Chapter 13

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Cuando las diez niñas entran a la tienda, las dirijo a la parte de atrás y no veo a mi madre de nuevo hasta que empieza a sacar muñecas y me dice qué color de ojos ponerles. Concentro toda mi energía en permanecer en las líneas señaladas en los ojos de las muñecas, añadiendo verde y negro. Alguien ha pedido ojos marrones, así que aplico una capa oscura de marrón. Entonces aprieto un poco de color oro en la bandeja de plástico y agarro el pincel más pequeño. Concentrándome solo en ello, añado pequeñas motas de oro en el marrón.

La campana de la puerta delantera suena y me sobresalto, haciendo una línea de color oro a través de la pupila negra.

—Mierda —exhalo.

—He llegado un poco antes —dice Edward cuando miro hacia arriba, sorprendida.

El reloj en la pared dice que son las doce y media. Se supone que la fiesta debió haber terminado media hora atrás. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Si lo hubiera hecho, ya habría ido a la parte de atrás y las hubiera apurado, como hago varias otras veces.

Camina más cerca y pasa un dedo por su mejilla.

—Tienes algo en la mejilla. ¿Pintura, quizás?

—Oh, sí. —Me limpio la mejilla.

—Sigue ahí.

Está acercándose, y me doy cuenta que aún sostengo el pincel con pintura dorada y la muñeca con los ojos marrones-dorados está frente a mí en el mostrador.

—¿Vigilarías la tienda un momento? —dejo escapar, saltando del taburete, agarrando la muñeca y dirigiéndome a la parte de atrás sin esperar su respuesta.

»Mamá, te has pasado del tiempo de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo he hecho? —Aplaude—. Es hora de terminar, chicas. —Me lanza una mirada por encima del hombro, una combinación de "lo siento" y "me conoces". Sí la conozco y esa mirada me hace reír.

—¿Has terminado con esa muñeca? —Agarra el calentador de la mesa para secarle los ojos.

Miro la muñeca en mis manos.

—Sí. Oh, espera. No. He metido la pata.

Estudia los ojos de la muñeca.

—Queda bien —dice. La línea dorada cruzando su pupila parece hecha a propósito, como un resplandor—. Creo que deberías dejarlo.

—Está bien. —Le entrego la muñeca—. Mi amigo está aquí. —Sus ojos recorren la habitación cuando se lo digo—. No me iré hasta que las chicas se hayan ido, pero deja todo tal cual hasta que vuelva. Te ayudaré a limpiar.

—Suena bien.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la tienda. Detrás de mí, mamá dice:

—Está bien, vamos a vestir a las muñecas.

Edward está mirando la tarjeta de visita de nuevo cuando salgo.

—No hay ningún mensaje oculto ahí —le digo.

Deja la tarjeta de nuevo.

—No tienes un celular.

—¿Te lo dijo la tarjeta? —Acomodo las pinturas, cerrando las tapas, y luego envuelvo los pinceles en una toalla de papel para limpiarlos en la trastienda. Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro con la esperanza de que mi madre no salga ahora mismo. Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo pedirle a Edward que deje la tienda sin una razón obvia.

—Nunca tienes uno en la mano, ni un bulto cuadrado en el bolsillo de tus jeans, y no me has dado tu número.

—Tus habilidades de observación son cada vez mejores. Aunque no creo que el último punto demuestre tu teoría. —Pongo las pinturas en un recipiente de plástico—. Ahora vuelvo. ¿Por qué no me esperas en el auto, está bien?

No se mueve.

—No tardaré. Estaré allí enseguida.

—Bueno.

Espero a que salga por la puerta y luego llevo los pinceles al fregadero de la sala de fiestas, los lavo con agua y jabón y los pongo en un frasco para que se sequen. Las niñas están recogiendo las cosas y comparando muñecas. Me apresuro hacia el grupo y cuando giro la esquina veo a Edward justo ahí. Me detengo en seco y las niñas empujan a mí alrededor. Le sonríe a las chicas mientras se precipitan alrededor de sus piernas. Me muevo rápidamente y maniobro a través de algunas chicas, bloqueando la vista de mi mamá.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella.

—Creo que una de las niñas dejó su abrigo adentro.

—Bien. Iré a buscarlo.

Una niña se detiene frente a Edward.

—Te pareces a mi muñeco Ken —dice, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes a quien te pareces tú? —Se pone en cuclillas y empieza a sacar su teléfono, pero ya lo he alcanzado. Agarro su brazo y lo arrastro hacia la puerta.

—Nos tenemos que ir.

Deja escapar un gruñido.

—Bella, estaba hablando con esa niña.

—Quien claramente estaba delirando.

—Muchas gracias.

—Es evidente que te pareces más a Derek, el morocho, que a Ken. —Lo llevo hasta su auto y le digo—: Ya vuelvo.

Mi madre ha salido de la trastienda justo cuando entro.

—No vi ningún abrigo ahí atrás.

—Debo haber escuchado mal. Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Suspira—. Estuvo divertida la fiesta. La cumpleañera no podía dejar de abrazar a su muñeca.

—Parece que se lo pasaron bien. —Me muevo nerviosamente de un pie a otro—. De todos modos, mi amigo me está esperando. ¿Nos vemos más tarde? —Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Oye, Picasso! —grita.

Me detengo, pensando que ha visto a Edward fuera y me va a regañar. Me giro lentamente.

—Tienes pintura en la cara. —Se chupa el pulgar y viene hacia mí.

—No te atrevas. —Me limpio la mejilla.

Se ríe.

—Diviértete.

—Gracias, mamá. Siento dejarte sola.

—Está bien, Bella.

—Gracias.

Edward está sentado en su auto jugueteando con la radio cuando entro. El olor a cuero nuevo asalta mis sentidos. Su auto tiene más botones y pantallas que cualquier otro que haya visto en mi vida.

Apaga la radio mientras me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Estás diciendo que incluso si tuvieras un teléfono móvil, no me darías tu número?

Me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que está volviendo a nuestra conversación anterior.

—No dije eso. Solo dije que ese no era un factor creíble para probar tu teoría.

Baja la visera delante de mí y abre el espejo.

—Todavía tienes pintura en la cara. —Pasa un dedo por mi mejilla, trazando la línea de la pintura. Mi respiración se detiene un momento cuando parece quedarse un segundo más de lo necesario.

—Pintura terca. —Giro la cabeza para ver mejor la mancha azul. La froto hasta que desaparece.

Edward abre la guantera encima de mis rodillas y saca unos guantes de cuero. Mientras se los pone, no puedo evitar reír.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes guantes para conducir.

—¿Y?

—Y es gracioso.

—¿Adorablemente gracioso?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Si tú lo dices.

Enciende el motor un par de veces y luego entra en la carretera.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no querías que conociera a tu mamá?

Pensé que no se había dado cuenta. Al parecer lo hizo.

—Porque no quería.

—Bueno, eso explica la sensación.

—Ella es… Digamos que necesito algo de tiempo antes de que se conozcan. —Unos cincuenta años probablemente.

—Estoy seguro de que me agradará.

Me rio.

—Claro que sí.

Se detiene en un paso de cebra y tres mujeres con abrigos de colores brillantes cruzan la calle frente a nosotros.

Espera, ¿estás insinuando que no le agradaría? Nunca he conocido a una madre a la que no le gustara.

Mi mirada baja a sus manos enguantadas.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —Miro las vidrieras al pasar y luego pregunto—: ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya verás. —Quince minutos después nos detenemos frente al hotel Road's End.


	14. Chapter 14

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Kasie West. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

—¿Tu hotel? Estoy bastante segura de que no quiero ser una sirvienta cuando crezca —le digo a Edward mientras conduce a través del estacionamiento.

—Incluso si quisieras no creo que pudieras. Es un trabajo duro.

Empiezo a decir algo sarcástico pero estoy demasiado sorprendida por su comentario como para pensar en algo. Aparca el auto en el frente y sale. Lo sigo.

—Este no es un hotel normal. Excepto por el hecho de que el hotel sirve como telón de fondo.

—¿Para REDRUM*? —pregunto con voz ronca.

—¿Qué?

—¿Nunca has visto The Shining?

—No.

—¿Jack Nicholson? ¿Poco a poco volviéndose loco?

—No.

—Probablemente sea una buena idea dado que tu familia es propietaria de un montón de hoteles. No lo recomendaría. Es una película de terror que tiene lugar en un hotel. Muy. Terrorífica.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el redrum con eso?

—Es asesinato deletreado al revés. —Termino con tres golpes de advertencia—. Dum dum dum.

Me da una de sus miradas _de hablas-en-serio_ otra vez.

—Suena aterrador.

—Lo es. Tienes que ver la película. No me importa si te hace no poder poner un pie en un hotel nunca más. La verás.

Arroja las llaves de su auto a un asistente que está de pie junto a la entrada y luego abre la puerta. El vestíbulo es precioso. Muebles de lujo, grandes plantas, azulejos brillantes y… es más grande que todo mi apartamento. La gente de recepción sonríe cuando los cruzamos.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen.

Les da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y me dirige por el pasillo, colocando una mano en mi espalda baja. Un escalofrío me recorre. Llegamos a un ascensor de oro de doble puerta y aprieta el botón de arriba, dejando caer su mano de mi espalda. Hay un chico en el ascensor llevando una chaqueta azul con grandes botones dorados. Nos saluda a mí y a Edward, y saludo con la mano. Aprieta el botón al lado del número veinte. El ascensor sube más y más hasta que finalmente se detiene con un ding.

El pasillo al que entramos es amplio y conduce a una sola puerta. No tengo ni idea de lo que podría haber detrás de la puerta de lo que obviamente es la suite del penthouse que posiblemente podría tener algo que ver con descubrir lo que quiero hacer para ganarme la vida.

Edward parece emocionado, sin embargo, mientras gira la perilla y abre la puerta. Soy abrumada por una gran cantidad de caos y ruido. Grandes focos blancos están siendo montados por un par de chicos. Unas pocas mujeres colocan almohadas sobre un sofá. Un hombre con una gran cámara colgando de su cuello se pasea analizando los diferentes lugares. De vez en cuando toma un palo negro y aprieta un botón.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunto a Edward.

—Es una sesión de fotos. Mi padre quiere algunas nuevas imágenes tomadas en la habitación para el sitio y me envió aquí para supervisarlo. —Camina hasta un gran aparador contra la pared, saca una cámara de un bolso y adjunta una lente—. Tú serás la sombra del fotógrafo. Serás como su aprendiz.

—¿Le advertiste que una chica que no sabe nada de fotografía va a estar en su camino todo el día?

—Lo hice. —Da un paso delante de mí y desliza la correa de la cámara por encima de mi cabeza y luego libera el pelo de debajo de esta. Trato de no suspirar. Huele a jabón caro y detergente para ropa—. Se sentía alagado de que alguien quisiera aprender de él.

—Si tú lo dices.

Su móvil suena y se aleja para responder:

—¿A qué te refieres con "dónde estoy"? —Su voz se ha vuelto dura y fría—. Sí, estoy en la sesión de fotos. Donde me has pedido que estuviera… Sí, bueno, lo decidí hoy… Bueno… Sí… No, tengo otros planes esta noche. Está bien. —Cuelga sin decir adiós.

Levanto mis cejas y miro su teléfono.

—Mi padre. —Se encoge de hombros como si su frialdad en el teléfono fuera solo un acto.

—Sr. Cullen —grita el fotógrafo—. Si está listo, empezaremos.

—Déjame cambiarme.

¿Cambiarse?

Mientras se ha ido, el fotógrafo me llama y me muestra unas pocas funciones básicas de la cámara, y cómo y cuándo disparar. Edward vuelve con un traje que le queda hecho a su medida. Un traje, junto a su corte de cabello conservador, lo hace parecer mucho mayor que sus diecisiete. Toma una revista de la mesa y se sienta en el sofá. En serio, nunca he visto que alguien se vea tan bien en un traje. El fotógrafo toma un par de fotos y luego empieza a dirigirlo. Después de tomar una docena o algo así, se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Por qué no tratas de tomar unas pocas mientras preparo la próxima escena? —Y luego se va a la cocina (la habitación del hotel tiene una cocina) y comienza a mover cosas.

—No me dijiste que eras el modelo.

—¿No te dije que mi padre me está haciendo la cara de la empresa? —dice, y mira hacia abajo. Por primera vez en la historia lo veo ruborizarse—. Es vergonzoso, pero ha descubierto que las personas se sienten más atraídas a venir con imágenes reales en ellas.

—¿Así que estarás en volantes y otras cosas?

—Sobre todo en nuestro sitio web, pero sí, volantes también.

Un sitio web. ¿Por qué no teníamos un sitio web de la tienda de muñecas? Sonrío y me pongo la cámara en el ojo.

—Muy bien, pose sexy. Ponte a ello.

.

Mirar a Edward a través del lente de una cámara es gratificante. Puedo hacerlo sin preocuparme de mirar. Mientras el día avanza, aprendo como mover el zoom, centrarme en su sonrisa o sus ojos. Su piel es increíble. Su cabello tiene la cantidad perfecta de brillo y movimiento. Es solo un poco ondulado, que, aunque de un lado es corto, lo hace destacar a la perfección.

Tengo la oportunidad de tomar unas pocas fotos. Juego con la luz que entra por las ventanas. Primero sobreexponiéndolo, bañando su rostro de luz. Y luego revirtiendo el efecto y lo retroilumino por lo que es como una sombra oscura, todo efectos y curvas. Tengo algunas con el océano de fondo. La habitación del hotel tiene la vista perfecta.

—Relájate, Edward —digo en algún punto.

—¿Qué? Estoy relajado.

—Eres demasiado formal. Se supone que debes estar de vacaciones en estas fotos, ¿no? Actúa como ello.

—Estoy en un traje. Probablemente en realidad estoy en una reunión de negocios o algo así.

—¿Una reunión de negocios para empleados tensos?

—Hombre. —Se ríe, y ambos, el fotógrafo real y yo tomamos más fotos.

Justo cuando creo que el fotógrafo ha conseguido todas las fotos (y más) que posiblemente podría necesitar, la puerta de la habitación se abre y un hombre guapo de mediana edad entra. No necesito que Edward maldiga en voz baja para darme cuenta de que es su padre. El parecido es obvio. Ambos tienen los ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo, los pómulos altos y labios carnosos. Y los dos se mueven exactamente de la misma manera: como si fueran los dueños del mundo. El padre de Edward escanea la habitación y se detiene en mí.

* * *

 **REDRUM: Lo que en español sería "Ron rojo" Se refiere a la escena de la película The Shining o El Resplandor. Una escena en la que aparece escrito REDRUM en la puerta del baño que al mirarla desde el espejo se lee MURDER (Asesinato)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

El señor Cullen hace una pausa frente a mí por un total de treinta segundos, tomando nota desde mi corte de pelo hecho en casa seis meses atrás hasta mis zapatillas Converse andrajosas. Finalmente me da un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento. Tengo la sensación de que piensa que soy la ayudante del fotógrafo, y si Edward quiere jugar a eso, no lo culpo.

Edward mira entre su padre y yo. Si yo era tan reacia a presentarle a Edward a mi madre, solo puedo adivinar lo que él siente sobre presentarme a su padre. Mantengo mi boca cerrada y agarro con fuerza la cámara.

El Sr. Cullen mira el ordenador portátil abierto en la esquina. El fotógrafo, probablemente dándose cuenta lo que eso significa, dice:

—Son las tomas sin editar, pero puede mirar las que he hecho hasta el momento.

Edward se pone de pie.

—De cualquier manera, ya hemos terminado. —Camina hacia el dormitorio, y justo antes de llegar a la puerta, me mira y dice—: Bella —Casi como si hubiera esperado que yo supiera que debía seguirlo. Le doy una mirada de "¿Estás seguro?" y él extiende su mano hacia mí. Mi corazón revolotea y tomo una respiración profunda y camino hacia él, pero no soy tan estúpida como para agarrar su mano cuando lo alcanzo. Solo camino junto a él y entro al dormitorio. Me sigue y cierra la puerta.

Por alguna razón estoy sin aliento.

La ropa con la que llegó cuelga sobre una silla en la esquina y se acerca a ella murmurando algo que no puedo entender. A medida que se quita la chaqueta y empieza a desabotonarse la camisa de debajo, algo me golpea. ¿Qué pasa si yo soy su señal: otro de los mensajes dirigidos a su padre para demostrar que no quiere ser parte de su mundo, un peón en su juego de rebeldía? ¿Es por eso que empezó a estar a mi alrededor? Salir con la chica pobre. Eso realmente conseguirá meterse bajo la piel de su padre. Me vuelvo hacia la pared mientras se cambia.

Deslizo la cámara de mi cuello y trazo con mi dedo el botón de plata que hay en la parte superior.

—No te preocupes —dice—. No me voy a cambiar aquí. Iré al baño.

Pero cuando giro de nuevo, pensando que estoy a salvo, su camisa está totalmente desabrochada. Independientemente del hecho de que su ropa descansa sobre su brazo y se dirige al cuarto de baño, mi cara se enrojece al ver su pecho desnudo y muy bien definido.

Incluso después de que la puerta del baño se cierra con un clic, mi corazón sigue latiendo a un ritmo acelerado. Camino despacio por la habitación, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Edward no tendrá ese efecto en mí. No lo permitiré.

Los muebles y las sábanas de la cama de esta habitación son más bonitos que todo lo que hay en mi casa. Paso mi mano por el rico material. Cuando sale vestido le pregunto:

—Edward, ¿esta cámara es tuya o del fotógrafo?

—Es mía.

—¿Crees que podría pedírtela prestada por unos días?

—Por supuesto. ¿Para qué?

—Tengo un fetiche por las muñecas de porcelana. Pensé que podría hacerles algunas fotos de alta calidad.

Sacude su cabeza.

—Y vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Para qué?

—Me gusta la idea de la página web. Quizá sea hora de que nuestra tienda tenga una. —Podría salvarnos de la ruina financiera.

—Hmm. Eso no suena como la mejor manera de mostrarle a tu madre que no tienes ningún interés por la tienda.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Solo voy a configurarla y ella tendrá que dirigirla. La llevaré al mundo moderno. —Tal vez un sitio web podría llegar a ocupar mi lugar. La gente podría hacer sus pedidos ahí, podríamos hacer más dinero… entonces mamá podría permitirse el lujo de contratar a un empleado a tiempo parcial. Trato de no hacerme ilusiones, ya que podría tardar meses, pero me gusta la idea.

No contesta pero me quita la cámara y asiente con la cabeza hacia la puerta, detrás de la cual está su padre. ¿Qué tan mal se verá esto cuando salgamos de aquí, Edward cambiado de ropa completamente?

Debe sentir mi vacilación, porque dice:

—No me importa lo que él piense, Bella.

Por supuesto que no le importa lo que piense. Probablemente quiere que su padre piense que está pasando algo entre nosotros dos.

—Lo que sea. —Abro la puerta y trato de salir con tanta naturalidad como es posible. Mi cara no colabora y se ruboriza. Su padre aún está estudiando las fotos en la pantalla de la esquina.

Me vuelvo hacia Edward, preguntándome hacia dónde ir. Está sosteniendo la cámara en alto y dispara una foto. Pongo mi mano en alto.

—No.

—Vamos, ahora tienes que estar de otro lado de la cámara. Tengo que ver si ser modelo es algo que querrías hacer.

—Ni siquiera hay una posibilidad.

—¿Con esos ojos? —Hace otra foto—. Hay definitivamente una posibilidad.

Puede ser mi imaginación, pero parece que está coqueteando demasiado. Trago el nudo en mi garganta.

—Estos ojos están a punto de cometer un redrum.

Se ríe más fuerte de lo que nunca lo he oído reír, lo que confirma mi sospecha de que está haciendo todo esto para enfadar a su padre.

—Vamos, Bella, aflójate —dice citándome.

Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro. Intenta otra toma con una risa y luego va a la cabina, pone la cámara en su bolsa y luego me la da.

—Vuélvete loca con tus muñecas.

—Gracias.

El enfoque de Edward cambia a algo por encima de mi hombro. Cuando me doy la vuelta me sorprende ver a su padre detrás de mí.

—Pensé que estabas aquí con el equipo. No me di cuenta de que eras una amiga de mi hijo. —Extiende su mano—. Soy Carlisle Cullen.

Tomo su mano.

—Bella Swan —digo casi asfixiándome. Todavía estoy sorprendida de que quiera conocerme en absoluto. ¿Quería que le devolviera la cámara?

—Encantado de conocerte —dice, pareciendo muy sincero. ¿Estaba usando la psicología inversa con su hijo? Luego se vuelve hacia Edward—. Edward, muchas de esas fotos son geniales.

La cara de Edward se endurece al instante.

—Bien. Entonces he terminado, supongo.

—Me gustaría que trabajaras con el diseñador en el diseño web y el folleto.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para eso, con la escuela y esas cosas, pero tal vez pueda encontrar algo de tiempo en un par de semanas. —Pone una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda como si tratara de dirigirme fuera de la habitación lo más rápidamente, y salto sorprendida pero luego dejo que me guíe hacia la puerta.

—Encantado de conocerte —digo a mi espalda.

—Edward.

Se detiene.

—¿Síp?

—Sí. —El señor Culle hace hincapié en la i de la palabra, y la mandíbula de Edward se tensa.

—¿Sí? —Edward hace hincapié en la i aún más.

—La gala de beneficencia de tu madre es en cuatro semanas. Tu presencia es requerida. Y tendrás los folletos listos para esa noche.

Salimos al pasillo, y Edward dice:

—Espero que estés tomando nota. Soy mucho mejor haciendo enojar a mi familia que tú.

—Estoy tomando nota. —Encontrar a la última persona en la tierra con la que mi madre (o en su caso, su padre) querría que estuviera y fingir estar saliendo con él. Por supuesto, mi madre en realidad tendría que saberlo. Pero ahí es donde nos diferenciamos. No estoy usando a Edward—. Extensas notas. Cuando mi madre me dice que haga algo —apuntó por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta por la que acabamos de salir—, lo hago y finjo estar como loca por ello.

—Tan grosera. —Me lanza una media sonrisa, y estoy enojada porque pensaba que algo de sarcasmo por lo menos merecía una sonrisa entera.

Golpea el botón de Bajar en la pared al lado del ascensor.

—Entonces, ¿la fotografía? ¿Tu futuro?

—Está en la lista de quizás.

—Pensé que te podría gustar porque dijiste que te gusta la ciencia, que requiere la observación de las cosas y darse cuenta de los detalles. Eres buena en eso y esos rasgos sirven bien cuando se mira a través de un visor.

Levanto la vista hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

Me doy cuenta de que debo de estar mirándolo fijamente en shock y vuelvo a mirar a nuestro borroso reflejo en las doradas puertas del ascensor.

—Yo… gracias… por darte cuenta.

Se encoge de hombros. —Estoy tratando de encontrar algo que te guste de verdad. Así que estás atrapada.

—Sí, lo estoy. Y ya que estamos en todo este juego de la carrera futura, supongo que debería encontrar una carrera para ti que implique planchar camisetas o utilizar una gran cantidad de productos para el cabello.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Uso muy poco producto para el cabello. —Montamos el ascensor—. Así que el próximo sábado, ¿a la misma hora?

Trato de imaginar mentalmente el calendario en la barra trasera de la tienda. No recuerdo si hay una fiesta de cumpleaños escrito en él.

—Sip… sí —me corrijo, dándole una sonrisa para hacerle saber que también encontré irritante la corrección de su padre—. Creo que funcionará. —Esperamos mientras traen el auto—. Oh, y trae tu ropa más desgastada.


End file.
